Friday The 13th
by daxy
Summary: Over the last 24 years, 13 people have been killed on Friday the 13th, every year. When the murderer suddenly starts killing in New York, he gets the Team on his tail.-- Sequel to Missing Ex-Marine---
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Over the last 24 years, 13 people have been killed on Friday the 13**__**th**__**, every year. When the murderer suddenly starts killing in New York, he gets the Team on his tail. However, this killer turn out to be very hard to catch and to understand. Danny and Lindsay**__**'**__**s relationship progresses as well as Stella and Mac**__**'**__**s. But can Danny handle Mrs. Joan Monroe? **_

**Sequel to Missing Ex-Marine**

**-I-**

**Monday, 22****nd**** July, 2007. 06:45**

Lindsay yawned as she climbed out of bed. She rubbed her now 23 weeks pregnant belly. Her pregnancy was barely showing though. Danny was snoring next to her. Lindsay had started moving some of her things over to his apartment. That's why there were four boxes of her clothes and stuff in his bedroom at the moment. Though, they called it their bedroom and not Danny's bedroom. It was also their apartment, and not just Danny's.

Lindsay gently shook Danny and called his name. He stirred, but didn't wake up.

"I will through water on you, if you don't wake up in five minutes." Lindsay warned playfully and left the bedroom.

Danny continued sleeping, though just before five minutes had passed, he woke up. He grinned as he walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lindsay.

"Good morning Montana." He smiled.

"Good Morning Messer." Lindsay smiled back.

Danny kissed her softly on the mouth and then knelt down to kiss her belly.

"Good Morning, Rebecca or Benjamin." He chuckled.

"We have another appointment with the doctor in two weeks." Lindsay said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll be there and I want you for breakfast." Danny winked at her.

Lindsay slapped his head and continued making sandwiches for them.

"Are sandwiches okay for you?" She asked.

"Anything you make is perfect for me."

Lindsay's heart melted every time Danny said things like that to her. They both had grown up a lot in the last few weeks. They had too. They would become parents in a few months, and being a parent meant that you had a lot of responsibility. And they both were absolutely sure that they loved each other. Otherwise Lindsay wouldn't be moving in with Danny.

"Have you seen Stella and Mac at the lab?" Danny asked grinning.

"I see them almost everyday Danny."

"Yeah, but have you seen their looks?"

Lindsay shook her head at Danny. He and all the other boys at the lab, except for Mac of course, were constantly trying to make Mac and Stella admit that they were seeing each other. It was quite obvious that they were, considering that they both showed up, tired and with the same clothes they worn they day before. They arrived in the same car and always looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes. The women in the lab, decided to just back off and let the lovebirds tell everyone about their relationship when they were ready.

"Danny, they will tell us what's going on when they want to." Lindsay smiled, "Now eat."

"Yeah yeah, alright." Danny grinned.

**-I-**

**08:00**

Since Lindsay was on desk duty, because of her pregnancy. She didn't accompany the rest of the team (except Danny this time) to their new crime scene. A woman had been murdered. And this killer had chosen two quite unusual weapons. One of them was an arrow. And the other was some sort of knife, based by the cut marks on the victim's arms and legs. The arrow had entered through the back and exited through the chest.

"Shooting an arrow takes a lot of skill." Sheldon said, "Yet, he missed the head."

"I think our killer wanted the victim to be alive so he could cut her arms and legs." Mac said, "Sid will be able to tell us which injury was made first."

"No other shoeprints here then the victims." Stella said looking at the ground, "How does someone walk up to the victim to cut her and not leave any shoeprints?"

"Okay, so maybe it was the other way around. The killer cuts our victim first and then shoots her with an arrow." Mac said, but looked quite unconvinced.

"But you don't believe that?" Angell asked.

Mac shook his head.

"I agree, why cut the victim first and then wait for her to run away… To shoot her?" Sheldon asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"Unless he wanted to hunt her down." Angell said, "This guy must be really sick."

"Her eyes are closed." Stella said.

"Indicating a slow death." Sheldon said, Angell looked confused at him.

"It's said that if a victim dies with her eyes open, the death was fast. The victim didn't have the time to close her eyes. In this case, she did. So her death took some time." Sheldon explained.

The victim had been found in Central Park by a young dog owner, around 7:30. As Sheldon printed the arrow he found no fingerprints. Stella searched a wider area and still couldn't find any shoeprints that led to and from the crime scene, except the victims of course. Dt. Angell, couldn't find any witnesses.

"What's TOD?" Mac asked after a while.

"Eight hours ago." Sheldon said, "Midnight."

"At midnight this city if full of life. People are going out to go clubbing and meeting friends. Yet. We can't find any evidence that tells us your victim was cut in central park." Mac said, "She was cut somewhere else, and then ran here. Out of all the places to choose from, she runs into central park."

"Not to mention, she ran behind trees and bushes, no one is here at midnight. If she had stuck to the road, she probably would have lived." Stella said.

"She knew she was being chased and tried to run for cover." Angell thought aloud, "A guy with an arrow freaks me out. It's like a sniper, they could be anywhere, aiming at ya and you don't even know it."

"We need to figure out from where the arrow was shot." Mac said, "I'll go with the body to the morgue."

Stella and Sheldon stayed at the scene. Stella rubbed her tired eyes every now and then. Sheldon always grinned when she did. After a while, Stella noticed how Sheldon always grinned at her.

"Something wrong, Hawkes?" She asked.

"Rough night?" Sheldon asked.

"Not the kind of rough night you're thinking of." Stella said, the tone of her voice meant that the subject was done talking about. Sheldon nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Stella knew what people thought at the lab. And they were right about the fact that she and Mac were dating, they just weren't ready to tell anyone yet. The thing they were wrong about however, was the reason she and Mac came into work being exhausted. Sometimes they wore the same outfit as the day before. But it wasn't because they had spent the entire night having fun. Mac had nightmares, a lot of them. Whenever he woke up from a nightmare, he didn't want to go back to sleep. And Stella always tried to convince him to sleep anyway. He needed to rest, they both needed to rest. But Mac being as stubborn as he is, refused to sleep for at least three hours. Stella sometimes stayed up with him. Mac could have five nightmares during one night. It meant that both of them got little sleep, sometimes they simply happened to put on the same outfit again. Sometimes even three days in a row. Stella now lived most of the time in Mac's apartment. She was afraid to leave him alone with his nightmares. Mac tried to make her go home and get some proper sleep. But she couldn't sleep if she knew that Mac would spend the entire night twisting and turning in bed.

"Mac's having nightmares isn't he?" Sheldon asked. He knew from Stella's troubled look that something about Mac bothered her.

"How did you…?" Stella asked.

"I won't tell anyone that you're dating him, Stella, don't worry. You will tell everyone when you're ready for it. But the look on your face tells me that you're worried about Mac." Sheldon said.

"He's having nightmares." Stella sighed, "And I don't know how to help him."

"Talk about it." Sheldon said, "Whenever I have a nightmare I talk to my mother about it. And it feels better after this."

"Just talking?"

"That's right. If that doesn't help, then maybe he has to take some counseling."

"Yeah, Mac will never take counseling." Stella snorted.

"Then he has to talk to you." Sheldon said and Stella nodded.

**-I-**

**10:30**

"Your victim was cut four hours before she died." Sid said.

Mac, Sheldon, Danny and Stella all looked surprised at Sid.

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked.

He hadn't been with the team at the crime scene, instead he had stayed in the lab, waiting for the evidence to arrive. Now as Sid was finished with the autopsy, he joined the others in the morgue.

"Nope, As Sheldon said, she died around midnight, but she got her cut marks at around eight in the evening." Sid said, "And someone had sedated her with a large doze of sleeping pills."

"That's not easy to do." Sheldon said, "She must have met someone who spiked her drink or food."

"Her drink. She had no food in her stomach." Sid said, "But get this… she was almost 12 weeks pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Stella asked and Sid nodded.

Suddenly the room seemed so quiet. All of them thought of Lindsay immediately. And of the baby she was carrying. It was always hard to hear that a victim had been pregnant, and when you had someone so close to yourself being pregnant as well, it was the first one you thought of.

"Does anyone know if she had a boyfriend?" Mac asked after a while.

"Angell checked, but there is no sign of a boyfriend or even parents. She does have a brother though, he lives in Indianapolis." Danny said, "He's flying here as we speak."

"Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend, and he takes revenge on her by doing this. That would explain how she was drugged with sleeping pills." Sheldon said.

"Exactly, she would trust her boyfriend." Stella said, "But why take revenge on someone this way?"

"Alright, that's strange." Sheldon said.

"Excuse me." Sid said, "I wasn't done. I found this piece of fabric in her hair. Nothing under her fingernails though."

Sid gave Mac a small black fiber in a plastic bag.

"Thanks Sid." Mac said.

**-I-**

**17:30**

Mac and Stella were having dinner at her place. They had talked about a lot of funny things over the last half an hour, until Stella had asked what Mac dreamt about.

"Please, tell me Mac." Stella begged, "I only want to help."

Mac sighed. Talking about his feelings and dreams was not an easy thing for him to do. Ever since Claire died he had crawled deeper into his shell, and brining him out of that shell wasn't going to be easy. Both he and Stella knew that.

"It's usually the same dream. I'm back in the cottage with James and Adrian." Mac sighed, he didn't make eye contact with Stella, "You are tied to a chair, and Lindsay is almost nine months pregnant. She is tied to a chair and they're cutting you both with knives. Don and Danny are lying in front of me, dead… Sheldon is… hanging by the window."

Stella reached over the table and grabbed Mac's hand. Mac squeezed her hand. He hated this dream. It was the worst one and the one he dreamt the most. His entire team died in the dream, and he just stood by a door and watched through the whole time. Sometimes he even laughed. Mac rarely had nightmares. Before now, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he had dreamt something so horrible.

"Sometimes I laugh as James cuts you and Lindsay. Adrian is jumping around and cheering James on." Mac said, "And there is nothing I can do to help you. I hear your screams and your painful groans. I see the blood on the floor. But I just stand there and… I don't even try to help."

Stella stood up, went over to Mac and sat down in his lap. She softly kissed his head.

"It's just a dream Mac. If it ever happened for real, you would do everything you could to help. I know that, and you know that." She said softly.

Mac wrapped his arms around Stella, it felt good to hold her so closer.

"It just bothers me. And it ruins both mine and your sleep." Mac sighed.

"It will go away, I promise." Stella smiled and kissed Mac softly. Mac kissed back and pulled Stella closer.

"Let's just relax tonight Stella." Mac sighed.

"Sounds good to me."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! By the way, I have a poll on my profile about Danny and Lindsay's baby. Please vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 23****rd**** July, 07:00**

When Stella had told Mac, about two months ago, that living with her would mean that he ate at least three meals a day. She had not been joking! Mac hadn't taken it seriously at first, he should have known better. Though they weren't actually living together on full time yet, they had clothes and some other small stuff at each other's apartments. Like all the other mornings, Mac was now sitting at a table, eating breakfast. Stella stood by the stove, she had already eaten, because she had woken up earlier then Mac. Mac had needed the sleep, so Stella hadn't woken him up. However, when Mac woke up twenty minutes after her, he was met by her warm smile and a healthy breakfast. Mac sighed and looked down at his food, cereal and curdled milk. Yummy… according to Stella. Mac, however, was happy with just the two sandwiches on the side.

"You are going to eat it al, don't even think about throwing any of away." Stella warned and smirked at Mac's glare.

Mac sighed again and started eating the cereal. He was sure that he had gain a few pounds since he started dating Stella. Not that it was a bad thing. Eating breakfast was good for him. He knew that, he just didn't have the energy to eat at seven in the morning. Stella chuckled as Mac made faces whenever he took a spoon full of cereal. He liked the cereal, but not the curdled milk. He preferred "normal" milk. Stella didn't have "normal" milk at her place, so Mac was stuck with the "un normal" milk, as he always said. While Mac ate, Stella decided to get dressed. Last night had been the first night in weeks that both she and Mac were able to sleep without any nightmares. However, they both knew that last night's talk, hadn't made them go away completely. Stella was still worried about Mac. He hadn't really talked about what happened. Stella however had talked to both him and a consoler. She had almost been raped and killed twice. She still had flashbacks of that day every now and then. But not nightmares. Mac, had both flashbacks and nightmares. He was fine physically, but mentally he still suffered.

Mac could hear Stella getting dressed in the bedroom, he decided to take a chance and give her cat some of his food. The cat, Missy, happily ate some of Mac's food.

"If you had been a dog it would have been better." Mac muttered and scratched Missy's head, "You could eat more and faster."

Mac smiled as Stella came back to the kitchen, she eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"What have you done?" She asked after while, when she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

Mac looked innocently at her and smiled. Something he rarely did before. Since he and Stella started dating, Mac smiled more and joked more. He looked happier. So did Stella.

"Don't play with me Mac, what did you do?" Stella asked grinning.

"I haven't done anything, except eating this… food, if you can call it that." Mac said.

"Are you turning down my food Dt. Taylor?" Stella grinned and sat down in Mac's lap.

"No, I like your food. But the company that makes the food, could have done a better job."

Stella laughed and gave Mac a soft kiss, "Eat it up big boy." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Alright, Dt. Bonasera." Mac sighed and continued eating.

Stella decided to occupy herself with Missy, her cat. That's when she noticed the white milk on her whiskers. She glanced at Mac, who didn't notice.

"Did you eat Mac's food?" She asked Missy quietly, "Yes, you did. Good of you to leave evidence for me."

Missy meowed and then decided to go and play under the couch. It was favorite game. Lying under the couch, waiting for someone to walk by so she could scratch their feet. Usually it was Mac who became the victim of Missy's games.

"Mac, I'm wondering something." Stella said and sat down across the table from Mac.

Mac looked curiously at her.

"You wouldn't know why Missy had milk on her whiskers, now would ya?" Stella asked, trying to contain her laughter as Mac's eyes widened. Mac shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh Mac, you can never lie to me!" Stella chuckled.

"Alright, I admit it. I gave her some of my food. Only a little bit." Mac said.

"Will you promise to eat it al, if I buy regular milk?"

Mac nodded and smiled.

**-I-**

**08:00**

Mac and Stella barely made it out of the elevator before Adam rushed towards them.

"First off Mac, before you go into your office, I want you to know that I did everything I could to stop the guy." Adam said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked and walked towards his office. His eyes widened as he saw the extremely huge stack of files on his floor. Three huge stack of files actually.

"What the hell is this?" Mac asked and entered his officer.

Adam disappeared when he saw the man who had put the files in the office, sitting on the couch. The man rose as he saw Mac and Stella.

"Dt. Taylor, my name is Dt. Victor Sands, from Georgia PD." Victor said and shook hands with Mac and Stella.

"Dt, care to tell me why I have all these files in my office?" Mac asked.

"Yes, these are files on murder victims from 1983 to 1997." Victor said, "They were all killed by the same man. The man you're chasing right now."

Mac sighed and sat down by his desk. This was apparently going to take a while. Stella sat down in the couch as Victor started telling them about the victims and the murderer that no one had caught.

"On Friday the 13th, 1983, 13 people were killed. Five men and the rest of them women. All on the same day. They were cut by some sort of knife on the legs and arms, and then shot with an arrow through their heads." Victor said, "That was in Texas. The year after that the same thing happen in California, 13 victims on the Friday the 13th. No one could find any evidence or any witnesses. It was the same M.O. This kept on for 14 years. In 1997 it suddenly stopped. 14 different states every year, same M.O. Same day and always the same amount of victims." Victor sighed, "I started working with this case 18 years ago. All the other officers are either retired or dead. In 1996 we got together in Georgia, trying to understand the killer. It didn't work, and for the last 10 years, he's been out on the streets, doing nothing. We have no idea why he stopped or even started killing."

"And you think he's back now, in New York?" Stella asked.

"Yes, it's the same M.O." Victor said, looking at Mac.

"But our victim wasn't killed on Friday the 13th, and she was shot with an arrow in the back, not the head." Mac said, "If it's the same killer, then he must be older then before and too tired to kill 13 people, all in one day."

"Maybe we're dealing with a copycat." Stella said, "Our killer drugged our victim, cut her 4 hours before she died, then let her escape, only to shoot her in the back."

"And it happened in Central Park?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, it's big risk to let someone run away. He couldn't possibly have known that our vic would runt into the park. She could have ran towards people instead." Mac said.

"But it can't be a coincidence that it's the same M.O." Victor said, "First cutting the victim then shooting her."

"I agree on you there, but our killer sounds more like a copycat then the original killer." Mac said, "Do you expect me to read all these case files?"

Victor nodded, "It's 182 files. 13 victims every year, for 14 years."

"But you didn't find anything before, what makes you think we would find anything by just reading the files?" Stella asked.

"Alright, I thought maybe you wanted to look at the photos and see if you see the similarities. Help me out. I want this guy to be brought to justice." Victor sighed.

Mac sighed and nodded, "I'll have two of my CSI's go through some of them."

"Thank you." Victor said.

"How did you know about our case?" Mac asked.

"It's what I do all day long. I wait for something to be similar to the Jason Voorhees case." Victor sighed.

"Jason Voorhees?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, the killer in Friday The 13th movies. That's what the media named him." Victor shrugged, "_Jason Voorhees is real,_ they wrote that in every goddam magazine."

Mac nodded, Victor excused himself and left.

"What do you think Mac?" Stella asked, "Is it worth our time?"

Mac thought for a while, "Yes I do. He's sure of this, and he wouldn't be here if it was a waste of time."

Stella nodded, "I can check the files if you want to?"

"Thanks, take Sheldon with ya." Mac sighed, "I guess you can sit in here, we don't have to move the files."

"I wonder how he got them up here in the first place." Stella said, and Mac nodded in agreement.

**-I-**

**09:15**

Lindsay jumped as two arms wrapped around her and Danny gently kissed her cheek.

"Hello." Danny smiled, "What are you working on?"

"The fiber Sid got form the victim." Lindsay said.

She was cranky, Danny could her it on the tone of her voice. It was the mood swings. Lindsay had also developed a love for peanut butter on strawberries. That was her craving. Danny couldn't understand how she could eat that, but Lindsay could eat a lot of it.

"Not feeling too happy this morning?" Danny asked, knowing the answer already.

"No." Lindsay sighed, "I couldn't sleep last night. You didn't seem to have any problems sleeping though, no, you just lay there… snoring."

"Sorry baby, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I couldn't find a comfortable position." Lindsay sighed, "Danny I have to work."

Danny grinned and started kissing down her neck. No one could see them anyway.

"Mmm, Danny." Lindsay said, "We have to stop."

"I just wanted to say hello." Danny grinned.

Adam, who was unaware that the two lovebirds were saying hello to each other walked up to them. He cleared his throat from behind them and chuckled as the jumped.

"Adam!" Lindsay growled.

"I didn't do anything." Adam smiled, "Anyway, did you hear about the old man's theory?"

"Dt. Sands?" Danny asked and Adam nodded, "Yeah I heard."

"Do you believe him?" Adam asked.

"If Mac does, then I guess it is worth my attention." Danny said, "Now tell me about the fiber Montana."

"It's black." Lindsay sighed.

"And?" Danny asked, grinning.

"And it's from a carpet. Which doesn't narrow it down… since there are a lot of apartments in New York with black carpets, including our." Lindsay said.

"That's right. So we need something else to work with." Danny said.

"We haven't god anything else." Adam said.

"So basically, we need someone else to die, and hope that our killer left something behind." Danny sighed.

**-I-**

Stella and Sheldon had looked through over 30 files, not finding anything useful. The only found more evidence that they were dealing with a copycat. The original killer had never drugged his victims, or kept them from a long period. He had kidnapped them from deserted places, and the victims always ended up dead at a forest, less then two hours later.

"It must have been very frustrating for the cops when they realized that every victim died within two hours." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, some of these victims weren't even reported missing until after they were dead." Stella sighed, "And we're not going to find anything that will point us to our killer or the original killer in these files."

"Why would the guy stop?" Sheldon asked, "He killed for 14 years, always the same day. After a while people must have realized that tomorrow was Friday the 13th, and everybody knew that in some state, 13 people would die."

Stella suddenly thought of something. She started looking through all the files again.

"What are you thinking?" Sheldon asked.

"Like you said, people would know that somewhere people would die. Look at the locations of the murders." She said.

"Suburbs or small towns." Sheldon shrugged.

"Exactly, a place where everybody knows each other." Stella smiled, "After a few years, reading about this killer, people must have started noticing a stranger."

"It doesn't say anything about that in the files." Sheldon said.

"These are just files on the victim, not the whole case file." Stella said, "We need the whole case files. This only tells us where the victim lived, where he or she was kidnapped and where they ended up dead."

"I'll tell Dt. Sands that we'll need everything he has." Sheldon said, "Dammit you're good Stella." He winked at her and Stella chuckled.

**-I-**

**19:30**

Mac shook his head in awe as Stella told him the same thing she had told Sheldon and Victor Sands.

"You're amazing Stella." Mac said, once she was done.

"Well, I learned from one of the best." Stella smiled and sat down on the couch, next to Mac.

"No, the credit goes to you." Mac smiled, "I think you just found out more about the killer then the cops did 24 years ago."

"I might have found his pattern." Stella said, "This case is really getting to me, Mac. I'm just as eager about solving this as Victor."

"And that is what will get the case solved." Mac smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mac, there is something I have to talk to you about." Stella said seriously.

"Anything." Mac smiled.

Stella took a deep breath and Mac realized that it was indeed very serious. She was nervous about something.

"Go ahead." Mac smiled.

Stella looked at the man in front of him. He was about to hear the most shocking news ever. Something he could never be prepared for. Something he probably never thought would happen to him. And frankly, Stella wasn't sure if Mac would want this kind of change in his life.

"Stella, I won't get mad." Mac said, "I love you too much for that."

Stella looked shocked at Mac. So far they had never said that to each other, and she hadn't really expected him to be the first one to use the L word.

"I'm serious Stella." Mac smiled.

"I love you too." Stella smile widely, "Oh right… Mac…"

Mac nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: It's not too sudden is it? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mac said nothing. He just stared at Stella. The one thing he never thought would happen to him had just happened. Not that he didn't like kids. He just never thought he'd actually become a father. He didn't know what to feel. He was shocked of course, but on the same time a feeling of happiness rushed through him. He gave Stella a small smile, and she gave a big smile back. He wasn't mad, that much was certain. He felt like he was flying on clouds.

"When did this happen?" He asked after a while.

"Well, we did have sex about four weeks ago." Stella grinned, "That was the last time, so I'm probably not more then four weeks along."

Mac nodded. He wasn't usually an emotional guy, but now he felt very much emotional. He saw in front of him Stella with a belly. A big belly. Faster then he could think she'd actually have a little bump, like Lindsay.

"Wow." He smiled, "This was unexpected. But I'm happy."

Stella laughed in relief and sat down in his lap. Mac held her close and gave her a deep kiss.

"I guess we'll have to come out officially as a couple now." Mac said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Or we could wait a while longer." Stella said.

"Nah, I don't mind telling anyone." Mac said, "We'll have a little Stella running around soon."

"Or a little Mac." Stella grinned and Mac chuckled.

"I'll call my doctor and make an appointment first thing tomorrow." Stella smiled.

"Good. Soon you'll have a bump, like Lindsay."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to buy new clothes. By the way, I'm buying clothes with Lindsay this weekend."

Mac nodded and then gently touched Stella's belly. It was flat, but he could barely wait until it was big and showing very much. He could walk down the streets with Stella, and think: _This is my girl, and our baby. Back off!_

"Names. We'll have to think of names." Mac smiled.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

"Then we'll find out in my 16th week." Stella smiled, "I want to know too."

**-I-**

**20:00**

Lindsay stood in front of her mirror in the bedroom. The door was open so Danny, who sat in the living room outside, could see her. He glanced at her several times and shook his head. Lindsay thought she was getting fat. Though in a good way, but she was still getting a big belly.

"You look great honey." Danny said, and chuckled at Lindsay's annoyed sigh.

The mood swings were at full speed. They had been the entire day. She was angry and preferred to be alone. They only one she didn't have the courage to snap at was Mac. No one got angry when she snapped at them though, they understood that she didn't mean it. It was the hormones talking. Lindsay turned in front of the mirror and then gently touched her belly.

"Well Rebecca or Benjamin." Lindsay sighed, "You are forcing mommy to buy a new closet."

Danny chuckled and shook his head again. Lindsay loved buying clothes, so having to buy a new closet wasn't something she'd hate. Not to mention that she'd have help from Stella too. Stella was Lindsay's favorite shopping buddy. They were best friends, and Stella had a good taste for clothes.

"You know we should buy paint and then draw something on my belly." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Danny smiled. He walked into the bedroom and embraced Lindsay from behind, he did that a lot. And Lindsay loved leaning back into his strong arms.

"Maybe we should wait until it's a bit bigger." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded and then yawned. She didn't sleep a lot anymore, since the belly made it difficult for her to find a comfortable position.

"Let's go to bed." Danny smiled.

"I won't be able to fall asleep." Lindsay sighed.

"Try. I'll even read a bed time story for ya." Danny grinned.

Lindsay chuckled and nodded. Ten minutes later, she was in bed listening to Danny telling her about Little Red Riding Hood. Before he even finished the story, Lindsay had fallen asleep in his arms, with her head on his chest. Danny smiled, kissed her on the head and tried to sleep too.

**-I-**

**10:00**

The news about Stella's pregnancy and that she and Mac had finally admitted that they were dating, traveled fast through the hallways in the lab and down to the homicide department. Mac had already received over fifteen phone calls from people congratulating him and Stella's pregnancy. Mac now had only thing on his mind, baby clothes, a crib, holding a new born baby, seeing his child learn how to walk and talk. He still couldn't believe that he would actually get to experience all those things and so much more. He was still flying on clouds, and he smiled more then ever before.

"You remind me of Danny, when he and Lindsay shared their first kiss after our case, a few months ago. He was flying on clouds too, and he was so much in love." Sheldon grinned as he entered Mac's office.

"What makes you think I'm flying on clouds?" Mac asked, smiling.

"The fact that I can see the forming under you feet." Sheldon smirked, "Seriously, I know you're flying on clouds. So is Stella."

"Well, it is fantastic." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, in a few months we'll have two babies running around in the lab. They'll be the first CSI babies." Sheldon joked.

"Their first words will be tweezer and trace." Mac agreed.

Sheldon laughed, "Exactly."

"Anything new on the case?" Mac asked, going back to business.

"Well, I assume Stella told you about her theory of the killer's pattern." Sheldon said and Mac nodded, "Since she and Lindsay are both on desk duty from now on, I'm thinking about going to the towns where the murders occurred with Dt. Sands."

Mac thought for a second.

"Alright, see if you can find anyone who remembered the murders, who is still alive." Mac said.

"Great, thanks Mac. I'll see how soon we can leave." Sheldon smiled and left the office.

Mac leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a minute. He started doing paperwork, but didn't get very far as Sinclair walked into his office. And he was not happy. Mac sighed quietly and watched Sinclair pace around in his officer.

"You know Dt. I was nice to you and your team when I said that Messer and Montana's relationship wouldn't be any problems. But now it's getting too much." Sinclair said, "You should know better then to date one of your CSI's!"

"You know as well as I do, that Stella and I won't let our personal life interfere with our job." Mac said, getting angry.

"We can't have cops dating each other all the time!" Sinclair snapped, "And I'm surprised… have you forgotten about Clair already?"

"Get out of my officer now!" Mac growled.

Sinclair just smirked and opened the door.

"And don't come back, you stupid asshole!" Mac growled.

Sinclair just shrugged and left the office. Mac felt like throwing something at him, or even better, shoot him. But then he'd loose his job and he didn't want that. Sinclair was an asshole. Mac didn't like him, but he was his boss so he had no other choice then to work with the bastard.

Stella had seen what happened from across the hall, she walked into Mac's office and looked concerned at him.

"He asked me if I had forgotten about Clair already." Mac said, "I haven't forgotten Stella.. I just."

"Mac, I know. You'll never forget her. And you never should forget her." Stella smiled, "Sinclair is a bastard. Don't worry. Nobody likes him."

Mac nodded, sighed and leaned back in his chair again.

"If he demands that one of us will have to change shifts, I'm happy to do it." Mac said seriously.

"No one of us doing it. He won't demand it." Stella said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I heard that Sinclair has a boss who happens to like you." Stella smirked "And if Sinclair tries to fire you or make you change shift, just go to his boss."

Mac chuckled.

**-I-**

**13:30**

Sheldon and Sands got off the plane. They had just landed in Texas, were the first murders had occurred. They had 14 different states to go to. But they would take them in order. Maybe it would turn out that it wasn't necessary for them to fly to all states. Sheldon had called a taxi, and asked the driver to take him and Sands to Creek's town. It took two hours and the town was the kind of town you sometimes see in movies. Everything was tidy, kids playing on the streets, a café. And so much more.

"Do you know how many people that lives here?" Sheldon asked the driver.

"No exactly sir, but I think about 90 people."

"That's not much." Sands said.

"No, sir." The driver agreed, "Everyone knows each other here."

"Good." Sheldon smiled, exactly what they needed.

The driver dropped them off outside the towns hotel, it was over a bar. Sheldon went in and got a room. He and Sands left their luggage in their room and then went downtown to find some of the older people. Someone who had lived here 24 years ago and was old enough to remember the murders.

"Excuse me." Sheldon said to a young girl, "Do you know where we can find someone who has lived here for 24 years or longer?"

"Down at the café. All the old people are there." The girl said.

Sheldon thanked her and walked towards the café. While he was walking on the streets, he noticed that everyone looked at him and Sands. It had probably been the same 24 years ago. Everyone would have noticed a stranger or an unfamiliar car.

"Excuse me. I'm Dt. Sheldon Hawkes from New York, and this is Dt. Victor Sands form Georgia, we heard that you have lived here for at least 24 years." Sheldon said as he met the old people. There were only four of them, and they grinned at Sheldon.

"Hello New York. I'm Carol Burns, I'm the only one in this gang who still has a good memory." Carol said, "These three are so old and their memories aren't that good anymore."

"Can we talk to you for a while, in private?" Sands asked.

Carol nodded and went outside the café with Sheldon and Sands.

"How long have you lived here?" Sheldon asked.

"My whole life, which is 83 years."

"So you remember the murders that occurred here 24 years ago?" Sands asked.

Carol nodded, "Oh yes, I remeber one of them anyway, a poor girl lost her life. I believe her name was Devon."

"Did you see a stranger here that week?" Sands asked.

Carol thought for a second. She had flashbacks of the week when the police had been all over the town. 13 people died within 24 hours. A horrible day for the town.

"Well, now that I think about it. There was a black car in town, nobody here owned a black car back then." Carol said, "It was such a horrible day. 13 people just disappeared. Suddenly someone was found dead and the next thing you know another one and another one. They died so quickly."

"Do you remember seeing a man or a woman? Someone you didn't know?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I don't remember that. But you should ask Devon's father. You know that everyone that died were young people, but their parents are long gone. Except Devon's. He's hiding in his house on Creek's rock." Carol sighed, "The poor man never became the same after his daughter died."

"Thank you very much." Sheldon smiled. Carol nodded and went back to her friends.

"So, to the rock?" Sands asked.

"To the rock."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! Oh and I have a new poll on my profile, please vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday, 24****th**** July, 14:00**

Danny tried to contain his laughter as he watched Lindsay on the couch in Mac's office. Everybody knew how tired she was, so it was no surprise for Danny to find her in Mac's office.

He carefully sat down next to her and smiled widely as he looked down at her peaceful face. She was so beautiful. Both when she was awake and asleep of course. Danny gently kissed her on the lips.

"Wake up, Montana." He grinned.

Lindsay groaned and sat up. When she saw who had woke her up, she slapped Danny's head gently. Then leaned into his warm embrace.

"So while everybody else is eating on their lunch hours, Lindsay Montana is sleeping." Danny chuckled, "And yet she never complains about being hungry later."

"That's because I eat a large breakfast." Lindsay grinned and gave Danny a kiss, "Anything new on the case?"

"Yeah, we just got a new victim. I just came here to say goodbye to ya."

"Okay, goodbye." Lindsay smiled, "See you later."

"I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too." Lindsay smiled and watched Danny leave.

Danny met up with Mac at the parking lot.

"That wasn't two minutes Danny." Mac said.

"Well, I just stopped and watched her for a while." Danny smiled and got into the car with Mac.

Mac pulled out of the parking lot.

"For fifteen minutes?" He asked.

"It's been that long?"

Mac nodded and chuckled, "Well when you really love someone you liked to watch them sleep."

Danny nodded in agreement, "So how do ya feel?" He asked after a while.

Mac looked confused at him.

"About the daddy-news I mean."

"Oh that." Mac smiled, "Well, it's still sinking in."

"It took some time for it to sink in for me too." Danny said, "But you'll enjoy everyday of it."

Mac nodded. It felt strange that Danny had more experience then Mac when it came to Daddy feelings. After all the man was much younger then him, but he already knew more then Stella and Mac together about expecting a baby.

"So when is the first ultrasound?" Danny asked.

"In a week." Mac said.

"It's going to be magical." Danny smiled, thinking back to the first ultrasound he had with Lindsay. She had already gone to one before, but it had been the first time for him. He had been completely amazed by the little baby on the screen. Lindsay had chuckled at him, because Danny had been staring at the monitor for over thirty minutes. Danny would never forget that magical moment.

After a while Mac stopped outside a small alley. Since Sheldon was in Texas, and Stella and Lindsay were restricted to the lab, Danny and Mac were the only CSI's working at this hour.

"Gentlemen. Meet Gustav Hallberg." Don Flack said and showed the guys the victim.

"He's not from here is he?" Mac asked.

"He's from Sweden, but he has lived for several years." Don said.

Once Mac and Danny got closer they recognized the victim. Gustav Hallberg was a law student from Sweden, who had gotten the chance to become an attorney in America. He was constantly following the DA Miriam Jules around, to learn from her.

"Who found him?" Mac asked as he and Danny started looking for DNA under his nails and all other sorts of evidence.

"Mailman." Don said, "He simply peeked inside the alley and saw the body."

"I got a fiber from his hair, it's black." Danny said, "Probably the same sort of fiber that Sid got from the first victim, Sally Moore."

"That's her name?" Don asked. He remembered that no one had seemed to find an ID on the girl, though they had found a brother named Damian Moore.

"Yeah, that's what the brother told Angel, and she called Mac and I." Danny said.

"Alright. Anyway, what I know so far Gustav didn't have any enemies." Don said.

"Well, our killer ain't killing because of some personal grudge." Mac said.

**-I-**

**14:10**

Sheldon and Sands had traveled quite far to get to Creek's Rock, to visit the father of a victim named Devon.

Based by the shape of the house, Sheldon knew that the man had very little will left to live. He probably stayed by himself at all times. Sands knocked on the door. After what seemed like forever an old man opened the door.

"Are you selling something?" He asked, growling.

"No, sir. I'm Sheldon Hawkes, I'm with the NYPD, and this is Victor Sands he's from Georgia PD." Sheldon said, "We are investigating a murder in New York, that has connections to 13 murders in 14 different states."

The old man laughed, "You mean that you came here to tell me that Jason Voorhees is alive and has started killing again? Oh boy, you better hope you find that SOB before I do."

"No, we don't believe that it's the same killer. We believe that it's a copycat." Sands said.

"So some asshole who is a fan of my daughter's killer has suddenly decided to do the same?"

"Yes, sir." Sands said, "And we need to ask you about the day your daughter died."

"Why me? Why not one of the other parents?"

"Because they're long gone. We were told to ask you." Sheldon said, "Do you remember seeing anyone unfamiliar that day?"

"It was 24 years ago." The man said, "I barely remember anything."

"What do you remember from that day?" Sheldon asked.

"Just the phone call I got from the sheriff, when he told me my Devon was dead."

"Do you know anyone who saw something?" Sands asked.

"No, listen. You're wasting your time here. Anyone who is old enough to have lived here for more then 24 years can't remember anything strange that day."

"So we have noticed." Sands snorted, "How can you forget seeing a stranger when 13 people ended up dead on the same day?!"

"Because whoever killed my daughter and all the others probably didn't look like a stranger. He was either local or he just blended in."

"Has anyone local ever traveled around much?" Sheldon asked.

"Hell no, only new people come in to this town, but they never leave." The old man, "No get the hell away from my property."

Sheldon and Sands sighed and started walking away from the house, back to the Taxi.

"Now what?" Sands asked.

"No we go to California." Sheldon said simply.

"Hawkes. Nobody is going to remember. We need to start on the other end." Sands said, "Instead of going back to the first murders, we need to go back to the latest ones."

"And the two last states were?"

"Utah and Georgia." Sands said.

"Utah first then."

**-I-**

**16:00**

"Gustav's cut marks on his arms and legs were made four hours before his death just like on Sally Moore." Sid said, "And he died because of the arrow."

"He was barefoot." Mac said.

"Correct, and it appears as if though he's been running." Sid said. Gustav's feet were indeed very dirty, and there was even a cigarette stuck to his toes.

"TOD?" Mac asked.

"Eight hours ago." Sid said.

"He was kidnapped in the morning. That's risky. As well as kidnapping someone in the evening, like he did with Sally."

"He kidnaps his victims." Danny said, thinking, "But we don't know how long he holds them captured. Then he cuts them four hours before they die. Let's them run away and shoots them."

"Exactly. Was he drugged?" Mac asked.

"Indeed he was." Sid said and showed Max the toxic results, "With sleeping pills, just like Sally."

Danny sighed, "I hate that we can't figure out how he drugs his victims."

"Me have to find something in common with the victims, except that they were killed by the same man." Mac said.

"Well, I have the results back from Sally Moore's drink. It was coffee." Sid said, "However, Gustav doesn't drunk coffee."

"What did he drink?" Don asked.

"Orange juice." Sid said, "But he didn't eat anything."

Mac nodded, thanked Sid and then left the morgue to find Lindsay and Stella. He found Stella in the lab, she was working with the fiber.

"Any news Stella?" He asked her.

"Well, it's the same type of fiber that Sally had." She sighed, "It doesn't get us anywhere."

"Unfortunately not." Mac sighed. He groaned when he saw Sinclair walk in the hallways.

"Hide under the table." Don smirked.

"I won't hide from him." Mac snorted.

Sinclair spotted Mac and entered the small lab that he and the others were in.

"Taylor… any progress with the case?" He asked.

"Not yet sir." Mac said, he knew exactly what Sinclair would say next. That sending Sands and Sheldon flying to different states in the USA, would only be wasted money for the department.

"And how much has Dt. Hawkes and other guy found out yet?"

"Nothing so far." Mac sighed, "But they will."

"Dt. Taylor, I realize that we're dealing with a copycat here, who is a fan of a dangerous serial killer. But working with a case that gets you nowhere isn't doing the department any good." Sinclair said, "And now that two of your subordinates are pregnant, it will cost us even more. In nine months you'll be two people short."

"We can't stop working with this case and just let people die." Danny said, "The killer is out on the street somewhere, and he might have already found his next victim."

"And what the hell are you doing to stop him?" Sinclair growled, "Nothing!"

"We can't anticipate who he's going to kill." Danny said, "And if there aren't enough evidence, then that's just how it is. But while he's still active and killing we can't just ignore him. We need to keep on chasing him and hope that he'll make a mistake."

"He hasn't made a mistake for over 24 years!" Sinclair growled.

"No, the original killer didn't make a mistake. But this guy is a copycat, and most likely not as good as the original killer." Don said, agreeing with Danny.

"And how can you possibly know that he ain't as good?"

"Well for one thing, he is slower then the original killer." Danny said, "The original killer, murdered 13 people on the same. Its already been two days, yet our killer has managed to kill 2 people. That is bad, but he also slower then the guy he tries to be."

Sinclair snorted, he had no choice but to agree however.

"Taylor, you better start looking for a replacement for Dt. Montana and Bonasera." Sinclair muttered and left.

"What happened to you?" Mac asked Danny.

"Sorry, I just had to put him in his place." Danny said.

"Good job." Mac smirked.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Sorry for the quite long update, but I've been sick for a few days. I'm feeling better now, so I'm back with trying to update once a week. I will try to stick to that, lol. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday, 25****th**** July, 09:00**

A petite woman looked curiously around her as she walked down the hallway of the lab. She smiled widely. The lab techs who noticed her immediately stopped and had to take a better look. She reminded them about one of the CSI's. Yes, she was like a older version of that CSI. Adam had seen the woman first, he immediately tracked down Lindsay and Danny in one of the labs.

"I just saw the older copy of you walk by my lab." He smiled.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at him. She shook her head, not believing what he had said. The older version of herself could only be her mother, Joan Monroe. And they hadn't spoken for many years.

"I swear." Adam said, when he understood that Lindsay didn't believe him.

"You're telling me that my mother is here… in the lab?" Lindsay asked.

Adam nodded, "If that woman out there is your mother then yes." He smiled and pointed at the woman waving at the three of them, from the other side of the window. Once the woman found the door she shrieked of joy and ran towards her daughter. She was about to give her a hug when she saw Lindsay's belly.

"You're pregnant, Lindsay?" She asked shocked.

Lindsay sighed and nodded, then gave her mother a quick hug. Danny and Adam just watched. They noticed Lindsay's discomfort and how her mother seemed to either ignore it or be blind to it. Joan and Lindsay Monroe had had quite a bad relationship to each other since the day Lindsay's friends had been murdered. Lindsay had needed her mother's comfort back then, but Joan Monroe had much more fun going to charity events with her friends, then being there for her daughter. And once Joan wanted a better relationship several years later, it was already too late. Lindsay had moved out of the house and she never called her mother. She only talked with her father Michael.

"Isn't dad with you?" Lindsay asked, she hoped that she would see her father.

Michael already knew that Lindsay was pregnant, he had been one of the first people to find out. But as Lindsay had wished, Michael hadn't told his wife the news.

"He at the hotel." Joan said, "His legs are hurting."

Lindsay nodded. Her father had been in a car accident in his youth and injured his legs so badly that walking was difficult for him. He usually moved around with his wheelchair.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Joan asked, sounding very disappointed.

"Because mom, we haven't talked to each other for over ten years."

"Well you could have told me that I would soon become a grandmother." Joan snorted and Lindsay glared at her.

Danny decided to intervene before Lindsay killed her mother.

"Hi, I'm Danny Messer, I work with Lindsay and I am the father of the baby." Danny smiled and shook hands with Joan.

"Oh Hello! Nice to meet you." Joan smiled, "So how long have you and Lindsay been dating then?"

Danny thought for a second, "Almost six months."

Lindsay nodded in agreement. Next week she would be in her 24th week of pregnancy, and she and Danny always said that they day she had become pregnant was the day they had started dating.

"Oh how wonderful!" Joan smiled, "Well you two will have to join me and your father for dinner tonight."

"Oh mom, I don't know..." Lindsay sighed.

"Oh you must! We want to talk to the both of you."

"Alright, seven o'clock." Lindsay said.

Joan chuckled and hugged her daughter, she shook hands with Danny once more and then left. Lindsay groaned. She didn't hate her mother, she just didn't like spending several hours with her. Joan talked all the time, she was a very kind person but still very curious. Michael rarely got the chance to say anything when Joan was around, she was the center of attention and she never really waited for an answer when she asked you a question either. Danny smiled at Lindsay. He was curious as to who Joan was. He knew he was Lindsay's mother, but he wanted know what kind of a person she was.

"It could be fun." Danny smiled.

"No." Lindsay sighed, "After tonight you will never want to meet my mother again. My father is awesome though."

"We should let your mother, what is her name by the way?, meet my mother." Danny chuckled.

Danny's mother Tracy, was a cool lady. She was always honest and she had never backed down form a fight. She and Lindsay got together really good, and she was actually like a second mother for Lindsay.

"Her name is Joan." Lindsay sighed.

Danny gave Lindsay a hug, "It'll be fun." He smiled.

**-I-**

**11:30**

Sheldon and Sands were having lunch at the break room at Utah PD. Sheldon had immediately noticed how disrespected Sands were among the officers. They thought he was an old fool, who couldn't let go of the Jason Voorhees case. He lived for that case and would never rest until the murderer had been caught. Sheldon had to agree that Sands couldn't let go of the case, but he was not an old fool. However, Sands had admitted that he had let the case ruin his entire life. His wife had left him with their two kids, and even today they hated him. When Sands had been assigned to the case, in 1993, he had been so frustrated when he couldn't understand the mind of the killer. He drove himself to find as much evidence as possible and to understand why the killer murdered a specific amount of people on only day. How could someone control themselves so good?

Eventually Sands had had a small heart attack in 1995 for working too hard. But he was not a fool. He had simply been following the case for too long and looked at the same crime scene photos for 18 years, that his eyes and mind could no longer see anything out of the ordinary.

"I wasn't a rookie when the case landed on my desk. I was 47, and had already worked as a homicide detective for almost 20 years. So had the other detectives. Yet we still couldn't find the SOB." Sands sighed.

"Sometimes the killer is good and leaves no evidence. It's frustrating, but that's how it is." Sheldon said.

"Yet I had a caught another killer just one year before. A man had murdered four families with a hammer. He left no evidence, but I caught him because I understood why he did it." Sands said.

"And why did he do it?"

"He did it because the men in the families had raped his mother ten years earlier."

"Maybe this killer doesn't have any personal grudge against his victims." Sheldon said, "I don't think the original killer did and not the copycat either."

"So they do it because they enjoy it?"

Sheldon nodded.

"And they managed to enjoy themselves only one week every year, and then the original killer even managed to stop?"

"He could have died." Sheldon shrugged.

He looked down at the crime scene photos in front of him and Sands. They had already spent three hours looking for a birthmark or something else on the victims, anything that could connect them.

"Do you think I should take myself off the case?" Sands asked.

"No, I think you're needed." Sheldon smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"Because you know the case better then anyone." Sheldon said.

Years of being bullied at the Georgia and Utah PD had certainly taken its toll on the old man. He doubted himself and the only reason he could put up with the bullying was because he believed that the he could catch the killer in this lifetime.

"Can you imagine the look on your colleagues faces when they find out you caught the killer." Sheldon said, "Both the copycat and the original one!"

Sands laughed. He liked Sheldon. Sheldon was in many ways just like him, only over 50 years ago. They shared the same passion for justice and they never gave up. Sands had forgotten to never give up now though. He had to be reminded of it again.

"And when your kids see your face on TV as the one who caught the killer." Sheldon smiled, "It will be magical."

"They told me that once I did catch the killer, they would call me. Before that I might as well leave them alone, so that I don't loose my focus." Sands sighed, "But I know that they were just being nice to me. What they really want is for me to stop working and come back to their mother."

"And yet you have stayed here." Sheldon said.

"Yes. I promised myself and the other detectives from 1997 that I would catch him." Sands smiled, "And I'm going to keep that promise."

Sheldon smiled at the old man. He admired him. And Sands admired Sheldon. Sheldon looked at down at the photos again. It was photos of the victims from 1996. The murderers had occurred in Utah.

"I'm surprised actually that all these officers had heard of ya, I mean this is Utah, not Georgia." Sheldon said.

"Well, in 1996 I was here for a whole year. I didn't leave until Voorhees started killing in Georgia in 1997." Sands said, "So most of the old detectives knows who I am, and of course they have told the younger ones what a fool I am."

Sheldon nodded. He picked up three photos and examined the closely. He noticed something similar with the victims, so he picked up a forth photo. Then a fifth and a sixth.

"Can it really be that?" He muttered to himself.

"What?" Sands asked.

He looked curiously at Sheldon as he rummaged through the 13 photos and noticed the exact same thing.

"Give me the photos from all the states. I need to be sure." Sheldon said.

"Sure of what?" Sands asked.

"Tell you once I'm sure." Sheldon smiled.

Sands shrugged and went to find the rest of the case files. Every state that had been involved in the murders had copies of all the case files from all the states. Just in case someone would find something new one day.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Stella flushed the toilet and sighed. The downside of being pregnant was the morning sickness. Only her sickness continued throughout the whole day. Se stood up and left the booth. She splashed some water in her face and sighed again. Then the door opened and Lindsay walked in. She smiled sympathetically at Stella. Stella felt the same as Mac, that it was weird as to how Lindsay had more experience that Stella when it came to pregnancy and soon being a mother. For once Stella and Mac would be the ones taking advice from somebody else.

"Feeling better Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"A bit." Stella sighed, "I can't wait until it's over with the sickness."

Lindsay chuckled, "Yeah, after that it's all good."

"Does it hurt when the baby kick?" Stella asked curiously.

"Nope." Lindsay smiled, "It's magical."

Lindsay pointed for her belly. Stella understood and placed her hand on it. She had done it before several times, but not it felt differently. Now that she was pregnant herself it was so much more special to feel Lindsay's baby kick slightly.

"Wow." Stella grinned and removed her hand.

"We can go buy clothes soon." Lindsay smiled, "Are you and Mac finding out what gender it is?"

"Yeah, as soon as I'm in the 16th week. We just can't wait." Stella said.

"Me too. I can't wait, but on the same time I don't want to know. Danny feels the same way. So therefore we decided to wait and see. But I got a feeling that this is a guy."

"Why?"

"Mother's intuition." Lindsay shrugged and chuckled, "Mac is waiting for us in the lab."

Stella nodded and walked back to the lab with Lindsay. Mac and Danny stood in one of the labs, and they both smiled and glanced at their girlfriend's bellies when Stella and Lindsay joined them.

"Have you thought of names?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. Now let's work." Mac said.

He loved to have a nice chat about the baby, but work was work. And they had victims to think about.

"We can connect the victims by the black fiber." Mac said.

"Yeah, it's from a carpet." Lindsay said.

"They don't drink the same thing, but they were both drugged with sleeping pills." Stella said, "Did they do anything special the day they disappeared?"

"Nope." Don said as he and Angel joined them.

"I talked to Sally Moore's brother. She had no boyfriend that he knew of, yet she was pregnant. And her best friend says that Sally never goes out to meet new people." Angel said, "She spends her day in front of the computer playing games. Never leaves the house."

"What games?" Danny asked.

"Second Life mostly." Don said, "Her avatar was… PinkyPinky."

Danny chuckled and shook his head. He blushed as the team looked confused at him.

"Sorry. I just, thought it was a funny name." He explained.

"Did she talk to anyone special?" Mac asked.

"That is what Adam is figuring out right now." Don said, "We gave him both our victims computers."

"Alright." Mac said, thinking for a minute, "And Gustav then?"

Angel looked through her notes, "When he's not running after the DA, he chats on the internet."

"So both of our victims are basically computer geeks." Danny said, and Lindsay slapped his head.

"Sorry." Danny apologized.

Mac and Stella couldn't contain their grins at the couple's teasing and love gestures.

"Alright. Adam will have to find out who our victims talked to lately." Mac said.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Sheldon grinned widely as he looked at the two last photos. All together he had looked at about 200 photos of different angles of the victims, different evidence too. But only thing had been in common with every victim,

"So are you going to tell me what you found?" Sands asked.

He had been watching Sheldon the whole time, and grew more curious for very minute that passed. Now he really wanted to know what Sheldon had discovered.

"Look at the victims eyes." Sheldon said and gave Sands five photos.

"They're blue." Sands said hesitantly.

"Exactly. All the victims have blue eyes." Sheldon said, "And with 182 victims that is not a coincidence."

Sands grinned widely, "I think you just found what we've been looking for."

"We know why he chose those victims."

"And now the copycat is in New York, probably choosing blue eyed people. That's a lot of victims." Sands sighed, "And why did the copycat kill in a big city and not a small one like the original killer?"

"Maybe he lives in New York." Sheldon shrugged, "Either way. I have to call Mac."

"Good work Sheldon!"

_**TBC…**_

**AN: This is when things starts getting more interesting… I promise. No more quiet before the storm. It is all over! Lol! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been sick… again.**

**19:15**

Even though Sheldon had found the connection between the victims, it didn't quite help in a big city like New York. The day had passed without any further evidence, so the team had gone home once the shift had ended. All of them suspected that they would have another body the following morning. Lindsay and Danny had, as planned, joined Joan and Michael Monroe for dinner. Danny was excited to meet Lindsay's parents, while Lindsay wanted to get out of there was fast as she could. Joan had made reservations at a fancy restaurant and now the four of them were gathered around a table, while Joan told Danny about the time Lindsay broke her arm, falling out of a tree.

"The amazing think that day was that she never once cried. She broke her arm and then just walked home and said that it was broken." Joan chuckled, "She was only ten years old."

Danny chuckled. Lindsay had been just as tough back then as now. Danny loved Lindsay's strength and independence. She was a grown woman who knew what she wanted. Lindsay had to laugh at the memory of her broken arm too. It had been quite funny that she had simply gone home, barely in pain. Once the food arrived, Joan started telling Danny about how much Lindsay and herself used to cock and bake. Lindsay shook his head when Danny looked curiously at her. Lindsay had never cocked food or baked with her mother. Though Joan wanted to give Danny a picture of the perfect country family. She didn't realize that he already knew the truth. Danny simply let Joan tell him about her fantasy life, and all the things the family had done, in her mind.

"Oh Lindsay was such a calm child, never did anything." Joan smiled.

Lindsay resisted the urge to sigh loudly. She had never been a calm child. She had been energetic and always on the run. Curious too. Whenever she had a dream she fulfilled it.

"Where you a calm child, Mr. Messer?" Joan asked.

"Oh, just Danny. Nah, sometimes." Danny smiled.

He left out the part, that whenever he was with his brother he was full of energy and mischief. Joan smiled at Danny. She liked her son-in-law. He seemed to be a nice man, who could take care of Lindsay.

"So, are you thinking of staying at home once the baby is born?" Joan asked Lindsay.

"No, mom. I will go on maternity leave for a few months and then go back to work." Lindsay said.

Joan nodded. She thought that once a child was born, it was the mother's job to take care of the child, full time. While the man worked, the woman stayed at home, until the child was old enough to move out. Lindsay, however, did not want to be a housewife.

"What is your family like, Danny?" Michael asked.

"Well, I had a big brother, but he passed away." Danny said, "My father is gone too. But my mother is a really cool woman. Her name is Tracy."

"Cool how?" Joan asked, as if checking out the competition at a contest.

She wanted to be the best grandmother, and disliked competition. She also seemed disturb by the fact that Lindsay didn't say the same about her. Lindsay seemed to agree that Tracy was a cool woman, even cooler then Joan.

"Well, she is honest and has never backed down from a fight. She was able to handle me and my brother alone, when our father died." Danny chuckled.

"I would like to meet her someday." Michael smiled.

Joan scowled quietly. Not only did Lindsay like Tracy, but now her own husband wanted to meet another woman. Joan wanted Michael to herself.

"Calm down Michael." Joan chuckled, "Remember you're still married to me."

"Yes of course. But Mrs. Messer is family now." Michael smiled at his wife.

Lindsay could see in her father's eyes, that he begged Joan not to make a scene. The last thing both Danny and Lindsay needed was to see them fight.

"Oh yes, of course." Joan laughed, "Anyway. Do you know what gender the child is?"

"No, but we'll know once he or she is born." Lindsay said.

"And what about names?" Joan asked.

"Rebecca or Benjamin." Danny smiled.

"Oh, cute names." Joan smiled.

Joan then quickly left the subject of the baby, to talk about more interesting things, such as… her friends and her life. Clearly Danny should know everything about Joan, and Joan didn't need to know anything about his or Lindsay's lives.

**-I-**

Mac hissed as Stella's cat Missy, decided to cuddle with his stomach. She purred and scratched his stomach with her claws, as if fixing her "pillow". Mac gently lifted her off him, down on the floor. Missy meowed and looked at Mac as if he just overtook her role as the boss. She did not tolerate it either, so as revenge, she decided to jump back up on Mac, and once again lay on his stomach. Mac groaned and lifted her off again. Missy didn't give up though. Instead of jumping back onto the stomach, she decided to jump back up on Mac, right in his face. Mac turned his head as Missy meowed in his face and gently laid down.

"Cat breath." He muttered.

He looked into Missy's eyes and sighed. He couldn't possibly rest with a cat right in front of his face. He heard Stella laugh from behind him as she joined him in the living room. She sat down in a chair and chuckled as Missy scratched Mac's cheek with her claws.

"She likes you." Stella smiled.

"Scratching me is an odd way of showing it." Mac muttered.

Although he knew that Missy didn't do it to be mean. She purred and closed her eyes.

"How long until she wakes up?" Mac asked.

Stella chuckled. She though it was so cute how Mac simply didn't wanted to disturb Missy's sleep. He never did. As long as she was asleep, he let her be where she was, no matter how much it bothered him.

"I don't know. A few hours probably." Stella grinned, "She's saving up her energy, so she can run around tonight."

"Of course she is." Mac said, rolling his eyes.

Missy loved running around at night. And especially to run around in the bed, chasing toy rats. And if Stella or Mac happened to move their feet a little, she immediately thought it was a toy and decided to bite them. Eventually she would fall asleep for a few more hours on Mac or Stella's pillow, usually Mac's. So her tail would always end up in Mac's face. Stella actually had a lot of pictures of those moments.

"Well, I'm glad she likes me." Mac smiled.

"I am too."

Missy suddenly decided to roll over on her back, with her legs straight up in the air. Mac started laughing along with Stella, and that woke Missy up. She stood up and then jumped off Mac, apparently he was not comfy enough to sleep on anymore.

"Are you hungry?" Stella asked.

"Not for food." Mac winked at her.

Stella chuckled. She had been surprised the first time Mac had made similar comments or even called her beautiful. At work he was so much more stern and controlling. To see the softer side of Mac Taylor was something Stella cherished. Mac sat up and reached his arms out to Stella. She sat down in his lap and they embraced each other. Stella had found out early in their relationship, that Mac loved to embrace her. He always hugged her several times a day. He said it made him feel better, and of course it made her feel better too. Stella kissed Mac softly, and he pulled her closer. Stella grinned as she could feel Mac's arousal.

"Hmm… is there something special Dt. Taylor has in mind for tonight?" She teased.

"A shower." Mac grinned, and gently pushed Stella off him.

She raised her eyebrows at him. He chuckled and stood up. While walking towards the shower in their bedroom he got undressed.

"Are ya coming Bonasera?" He asked and started the shower.

Stella chuckled and followed him.

**-I-**

**21:00**

Michael had decided to follow Lindsay and Danny home. He wanted to spend sometime with his daughter, while getting know Danny better, without Joan as company. Danny and Michael had connected right away and talked about a lot of things. And when Michael told Danny, stories about Lindsay's childhood, everybody laughed together and enjoyed the time they had. Once they reached the front door. Michael requested to have a private conversation with Lindsay.

"When you told me about Danny on the phone, I thought you were exaggerating." Michael admitted, "Now I know that you weren't. He really is a great guy, Linds."

"Yeah he is Dad. And I'm glad you like him." Lindsay smiled.

"Yes I do." Michael smiled back, "Linds, there is something you should know though. I am divorcing your mother, and she doesn't know yet."

Lindsay looked shocked at her father. She knew that the two probably didn't love each other as much as they had when they first met, but she had always believed that they loved each other much enough to always stay together. It was just so hard to imagine them as divorced. And suddenly Lindsay became worried about her mother. Joan would be heartbroken! Michael was everything she had. Everybody knew that Joan didn't actually like her friends and they didn't like her. Without Michael she had no one! Yet, Michael couldn't be forced to stay with Joan if he didn't want to.

"But dad, don't you love mom anymore?"

"Not much enough to spend the rest of my life with her, Lindsay." Michael said sadly.

"Dad, she will be heartbroken."

"I know. But I have to follow my heart."

"When are you going to tell her?" Lindsay asked.

"As soon as we get back to Montana."

"Afraid she will run away in NY?"

"Yes, I am." Michael admitted, "Lindsay. I know this is a shock to you. Believe me, if I had enough love left for her, I would stay. But I can't."

Lindsay hugged Michael, "It's okay I guess. Just, please be gentle when you tell her."

"Of course, honey." Michael said.

They parted and Lindsay turned around to enter the apartment. Michael turned around and walked down the stairs. Once inside the apartment, Lindsay broke down and cried. Danny was confused, but gently held her, as she cried and told him what Michael had said.

"I may not get along with my mom. But I want her to be happy." Lindsay sobbed.

Danny kissed her softly, and started singing to her. Lindsay loved it when he sang. After a while, Lindsay calmed down and leaned into Danny's embrace.

"It will al be alright." He said and kissed her again.

**-I-**

**26th July, Friday. 09:30**

Sheldon and Sands had landed at NY airport at 08:00. They had spent the entire night looking at all the case files together, and couldn't find anything else, except the blue eyes as the connection between the victims. Therefore, they had decided to return to New York. And as soon as they stepped out of the airplane, Mac had called and told them that another victim had been found.

Sands had gone to a hotel, to rest. Sheldon however, had rested on the plane and was ready to work. He met Don and Danny at the new crime scene.

"Hey guys." Sheldon said as he ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Back from your vacation?" Don teased.

"Yeah, you should have seen the beaches Don." Sheldon joked, "So who is the vic?"

"Madeline Hallberg. Sister of Gustav Hallberg." Don said.

The victim had been found around Brooklyn Bridge. She had cut marks on her arms and legs, and an arrow sticking out from her back.

"Who found the body?" Sheldon asked.

"A kid." Don said.

"Hey look at this." Danny said and smirked widely.

He held up a q-tip for Don and Sheldon to see, it was pink.

"Blood." Sheldon smiled.

"On the arrow." Danny said, "Looks like our killer made a mistake."

"Let's hope so." Sheldon said.

"The victim, Ms. Hallberg, works as a waitress. Mac is checking her apartment right now, for more evidence about her life."

Sheldon nodded, as soon as he started processing the body, he found a black fiber in the victim's hair.

**-I-**

**10:30**

Lindsay sighed and rubbed her back. She had a terrible back pain. She waited for evidence from the new crime scene to arrive. Stella joined her in the lab.

"Back pain?" She asked, and Lindsay nodded.

"It's worth having back pain though, even if it's for several months." Lindsay smiled.

Stella nodded in agreement.

"So who were you taking to on the phone?" Lindsay asked, grinning.

"My doctor. Apparently he has to go on a course next week, so he asked if I could have my appointment today." Stella smiled, "I said yes. So I called Mac and we'll go to our first ultrasound at 12."

"Excited?" Lindsay asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Very." Stella grinned.

The lab door opened and Danny walked in with evidence from the crime scene. Lindsay looked surprised when she saw the pink q-tip.

"We got blood?" She asked.

"Yeah, on the arrow." Danny grinned, "I hope it belongs to our killer."

Lindsay nodded and started working with the blood right away, Stella took the fiber. However, she expected that it would match the black fibers pulled from the other victims, which would only prove that they had been in the same room. Lying on the same carpet.

**---**

Mac was looking around in the victim's apartment. It seemed as if Madeline liked to get drunk. She had a lot of empty wine bottles, so she either had a party everyday or she was an alcoholic. Mac decided to check the victims computer. The computer was on, but he needed a password.

"Try… Wine." Angell said as she entered the apartment.

Mac chuckled and typed in the word.

"Nope, wrong word." He said.

Angell sighed and started looking around in the apartment for something that she could use as a password.

"Maybe she used something that has nothing to do with her. That's what I would do." Mac shrugged.

"Me too." Angell said.

"Okay, so your password is not Don Flack." Mac teased.

Angell blushed, but shook her head. It was obvious that she and Don loved each other, but they took things slow. And they weren't ready to officially come out as a couple yet. They wanted their privacy.

"I know you want to keep it slow." Mac said, "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Mac." Angell smiled, "Try… Gustav."

Mac typed in Gustav.

"It worked." He said, "Okay… her computer seems empty."

Angell sat down next to him. It was true. She only had one file on her computer and not even an internet connection.

"Okay, she only seems to have a day planner here. On the computer." Angell said.

"What did she do last night?"

Angell checked, "Nothing."

"So meeting her killer wasn't something she had planned. Which means she probably didn't meet him at a bar." Mac sighed, "He could have been a delivery guy."

"She doesn't seem to have had anything delivered to her." Angell said, looking around.

"Right. But whatever way she meet him, it was the first time." Mac said.

**-I-**

**12:15**

Stella laid down on the bed as the doctor put some gel on her stomach. The doctor's name was Harry Stevens.

"Alright Stella… lets see if I can find the baby." Harry smiled.

Mac seemed completely mesmerized as he watched the monitor. He was actually looking at the inside of Stella's belly.

"Here we go." Harry grinned.

Stella grabbed Mac's hand, as she saw their baby. It was still very small, but it was a baby. Their baby.

"Well, as you told me on the phone. You are six weeks pregnant." Harry said, "And… oh my."

Mac got more worried then Stella, he looked concerned at the doctor.

"What is it?" He asked firmly.

Stella squeezed his hand to keep him calm.

"Wait a minute… I wonder if it's really true." Harry said, then smiled, "Well, it looks as if the two of you are having twins!"

Mac paled and stared at the doctor. His mouth hanging open. Stella chuckled and wiped tears away from her cheeks. Two babies! Mac blinked several times.

"Say that again!" He said after a while.

"You're having twins!" Harry grinned.

Stella hugged Mac and kissed him hard. Mac started laughing and embraced Stella. Twins!

**-I-**

**13:30**

The team was gathered in Mac's office, to go through the new evidence. Though they were still waiting for Don, who was running later after his lunch. Angell and Adam had joined the team. And Lindsay was still working with the DNA. She had been forced to go to the bathroom several times during the day, so finding a match to the blood had taken just a little bit longer the usual. Sid hadn't found anything unusual at the autopsy. Madeline had also been drugged with sleeping pills, through her wine, cut four hours before her death, and been killed around midnight.

"Adam you go first." Mac said.

"Well, I checked the computers belonging to our victims. Victim number one, only talked to her brother in second life. No one else, and Gustav didn't chat with anyone twice." Adam sighed, "And Madeline didn't even have an internet connection."

"So we got have nothing to use from the computers." Mac sighed, "Alright, let me guess… the black fiber match the one from the other victims?"

Stella nodded, "It sure does."

Lindsay joined the team in the office.

"I just found a match to the blood!" She smiled, "Gary Howard."

She showed the team a picture of an old man. He had been arrested for driving over the speed limit too many times.

"But it isn't Gary who is the blood donor. It's his son." Lindsay said.

"He has a son?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and Gary is deceased."

"The son probably knows what his father did and is now continuing his work. Gary Howard has to be the original Jason Voorhees killer." Mac said, "Great job, Lindsay."

"I'll call Don and tell him." Angell said.

"We need to find out everything about Gary Howard." Mac said, "He has to have a family somewhere. A wife and a son. Find them!"

**---**

Don tried running through the crowded streets of New York. He was so late to the meeting, and he hated it when he missed a meeting. It always meant that he missed a lot of important information too. As he ran passed an alley, he looked in and saw what appeared to be a young man collapsing. Don stopped of course and went in to the alley.

"Sir, are you alright?" Don asked as he approached the man.

"I don't know what I just drank, but it wasn't good." The man said and gave Don his cup.

Don smelled it carefully, it was just regular coffee.

"It's just coffee." Don said, "You want me to throw the cup away?"

The man nodded and then saw the badge on Don's belt. As Don looked away for just a second, the man hit him in the head with a hammer, knocking Don unconscious right away. Then he carefully dragged Don trough a door.

**TBC…**

**AN: Do ya have any name suggestions for Mac and Stella's twins? **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I've chosen two names for Mac and Stella's twins now. But ya'll won't know what the two names are until Stella and Mac get to know the gender of the twins, lol. **

**-I-**

**Friday the 26****th**** July, 14:00**

"Don must have been kidnapped by our killer." Danny said, "His cell phone is turned off, and he should have been here a long time ago."

"Not to mention that he has blue eyes, just like all the other victims." Mac said.

"But that means that in about eight hours, we will find him dead." Angell worried.

Mac nodded sadly. Every cop in NY was searching for Don Flack, but unfortunately, they hadn't been able to figure out where Don was kidnapped, and even when. It could have been half an hour ago, it could have been one or even two hours ago. The last time anyone had spoken to him, was around 13:00. After he had been on the crime scene of Madeline Hallberg, Don had been called to assist on several different small crimes.

"But hey, we know who the father of our killer is. Lets see if we can find some family to our killer. They should be able to help us." Stella said.

"Hopefully they _want_ to help us." Danny sighed.

"Alright, Danny and Lindsay, you start locating family to Gary Howard, our original killer. Angel, I think you need to take some to calm down." Mac said, everyone saw how Angell barely held herself together, "And Stella. You, Sheldon and myself, will track Don's movements from the first crime scene of today, and all the other places he went to."

Everybody went to start their assignment. Sheldon decided to call Sands and update him on what had happened.

"I'll call Georgia PD, and see if they can help to locate Gary Howard." Sands said.

Sheldon heard the relief in his voice to find out that the original murders were suddenly solved. 182 victims and the families that remained, would finally get their closure.

**-I-**

Don opened his eyes and groaned. He was lying on a carpet. He wasn't tied up, so he could easily stand up and try to escape. Though, he didn't believe that the killer was really so stupid, that he wasn't watching his victims, that way he could stop them whenever they tried to run away. But Don had to try. He hadn't been cut yet, either, so he knew that he had been gone for less then four hours. Silently and slowly, Don stood up and walked towards the wall next to the door. He quickly looked around the room, and noticed that this was the living room. He decided to peek behind the corner. But it was a bad choice, as soon as he turned his head around the corner, he was hit over the face with a frying pan. Don screamed in pain and fell down on the floor. He saw the killer stand in front of him. Don felt blood running from his nose, and the moment he touched it, he knew it was broken.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled, "Was that really necessary?"

He thought he heard the killer laugh, before he left the living room. Don was in desperate need of something to stop the blood, but he knew that if he tried sneaking away again, the killer would hit him again.

"Hey, how about a cloth for the blood?" Don asked.

He got no reply, so he asked again. Still no reply. After a few minutes the blood flow stopped. Don felt the back of his head, and hissed in pain. He had been in hit in the head when he got kindapped, and now had a big lump. Don didn't want to just lay on the floor and wait for the killer to cut his arms and legs. He had to do something.

"Evidence." He said to himself. He started ripping small fibers out from the carpet, and put them in his pockets. Then he crawled to the walls, and scratched the wood. Hopefully, the team would be able to find out what sort of apartments that had this particular wood as walls.

"Are you collecting evidence?" The killer asked.

Don raised an eyebrow at the man. He was big as a house, and obviously worked out, yet when he talked, he sounded almost like a 12-year-old girl.

"Maybe." Don replied.

"Go ahead, I'll be long gone before the cops will figure out where I am."

"I'm wondering something." Don said, "How come you have only killed three people in four days?"

"Are you implying something?" The killer growled.

"Yeah, the original murderer killed 13 people in _one_ day." Don smirked, "But you can't keep up with that can ya?"

Without hesitation the killer hit Don it the head with his hammer. Don's vision got blurry and he felt blood flowing from his head wound. Then he felt another hit, and another and another. Now it felt as if Don was spinning around, and he could feel the blood rung down over his eyes. The killer then dragged Don away from the wall, to the middle on the room and left him there. As Don started to drift away out of consciousness, he saw Angell's face in front of him. She was smiling and blew a kiss his way. He smiled and reached out with his hand to touch her face. Then everything went black.

**-I-**

**15:30**

"Yes!" Lindsay exclaimed loudly. Her shout was heard in the entire lab. Danny who had just come back from the bathroom, rushed to Lindsay. As soon as Lindsay saw him, she jumped up into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I found the wife." She smiled widely.

"I'm sorry?"

"I found Mrs. Piper Howard, 65 years old, and she lives in Rhode Island."

"You're not joking are ya?" Danny asked.

"No. I am serious. She was in the system for driving under the influence back in 2001."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Lets go to Rhode Island." Danny smiled.

When they turned around they saw Sands looking sternly at them.

"She is not coming with you. She's pregnant." He said.

"One of my friends is missing." Lindsay said firmly, "I'm going."

"No, you will be needed here in the lab. Messer and I will go." Sands said.

"Try to stop me." Lindsay growled and walked passed Sands with Danny following her like a scared dog.

Sands shook his head. It didn't take more then thirty minutes for Danny to book plane tickets to Rhode Island and call Mac. He forgot to tell Mac that Lindsay was coming when he called him. But as soon as Sands, Danny and Lindsay were at the airport. Lindsay started feeling nauseous. They were already sitting the plane, and she was white as a ghost.

"Lindsay, this is not a good idea." Danny said, concerned.

"I'm fine." Lindsay sighed.

"Ms. Monroe, you are not fine. Now, please listen to me. Get out of the plane." Sands said.

Lindsay glared at him, "This is important to me. To everyone at NYPD."

"I know that. But the health of yourself and your baby, is more important right now. Don't fly if you are feeling bad."

Lindsay sighed angrily, but decided to obey Sands. She kissed Danny goodbye and got out of the plane.

**-I-**

**17:15**

Stella and Mac, were walking on the streets of New York. They had been to all the places that Don had visited during the day, it had been crime scene like burglaries, robberies and fights between to neighbors. Young detectives had called Don, when things had started going out of hand, and they no longer felt safe themselves. The last place Don had been to had a been burglary. Then he had left. He usually drove a car, but not this time. This time someone had cut the tires open. The three CSI's, had no doubt in their minds that it had been done on purpose. Their killer had tracked Don the whole day, and then decided to leave Don no option but to walk into his arms.

So therefore Stella and Mac were walking back to the PD, they same way they think Don had taken. Sheldon was walking on the other side, in the same direction.

"How would our killer have been able to give Don sleeping pills. Don would never had taken anything from a stranger." Stella said.

"Exactly, so he must have tricked him somewhere, so that no one else would notice him, and then he might have used chloroform." Mac said."Or he used violence."

"Yeah, if that's the case our guy had to be strong. Don his not weak and he sure as hell can fight."

Mac and Stella peeked inside several alleys. Suddenly Stella stopped and walked down an alley. She saw drag marks on the ground.

"I think this is the place." She said.

Mac waved Sheldon over.

"Can you find a shoeprint?" Mac asked.

Stella nodded and pointed at two pair of shoeprints, that didn't look the same.

"Someone was standing here, and the other one there." Mac said, and pointed at the shoeprints.

"Coffee cup." Sheldon said as he joined the duo.

He bagged the cup, "There is no other trash here but this cup. So, it's no coincidence."

Mac nodded in agreement, and then noticed a wooden door. He opened it and peeked inside. The door led to a dark tunnel, under the house that was next to the alley. Mac walked inside the tunnel, with Sheldon close behind. Stella stayed in the alley, to call for backup and mold the shoeprints.

"This is where he dragged Don away." Mac said.

He shined his flashlight on the ground and saw obvious drag marks. It didn't take long for Mac and Sheldon to get to another door. They opened it carefully, and stepped out in the apartment building.

"Our killer lives here somewhere." Mac said.

"How do we handle this then?" Sheldon asked.

"We wait for backup and then knock on some doors."

Sheldon nodded, suddenly a door opened an old lady smiled at Mac and Sheldon.

"Are you boys lost?" She asked.

"No, Ma'm, we are with the NYPD." Mac said and showed the lady his badge.

Suddenly he heard Sheldon take a sharp intake of breath. Sheldon fell down on his knees. Mac saw an arrow sticking out from his back.

"Stella, help!" Mac yelled down the tunnel, as he helped Sheldon down on the floor.

He could hear movement from the door behind him as someone smashed a window. Then everything went silent. As Stella reached him and Sheldon, Mac stood up and ran out of the building. He saw a big man in a hood running down the street, and took of after him.

"Stop NYPD!" He shouted.

Back inside the building, Stella called for an ambulance, while trying to keep Sheldon awake.

"Stay with me Sheldon!" She said.

Sheldon tried to breath, but the arrow had pierced his lung. He heard Stella shout for him, as he closed his eyes and lost his pulse.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**I will try to update on all my stories today, or at least two of them. I have had a lot of homework during the two latest weeks, so my energy is completely spent. Therefore, if I don****'****t update today, I promise you that I will update much more during the Christmas Holiday. **

**Take Care, Ya****'****ll!**

**Daxy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday the 26th July. 17:20**

Mac ran after the guy. Mac wasn't as fast as he used to be, and soon he lost the guy in the crowd. Though he had been able to keep up with him for quite a distance. Mac continued walking forward though, in hopes that the guy might show up. Wearing a hood in the middle of the summer, made you stand out quite a bit, so the guy would be noticed by the people he passed. Mac also wondered how he had been able to shoot Sheldon through the door. He must have used the letter slot. That takes a lot of skill and aim.

"Excuse me, are you looking for a man in a hood?" A young woman asked, she had seen Mac's badge on his belt.

Mac nodded.

"He ran down to the harbor."

"Thank you." Mac said and ran towards the harbor.

Running past several containers and boats Mac constantly thought he saw someone between the containers. He always stopped and took a better look, nothing was there. Mac rubbed his eyes. He was seeing something that wasn't there. Mac suddenly stopped and blinked a few times. He saw James standing in front of him. James Wess. The man who had tried killing Mac a few months ago. The man who, together with his brother, had murdered several ex-marines. Mac shook his head. He couldn't bee seeing what he thought he was seeing.

James was dead, so he could not be standing in front of Mac. James was talking, his mouth was moving but not a sound came out of it. Mac started baking away. He rarely got scared. But now he was. He must be going crazy. A loud bang behind a container startled Mac from his thoughts. He took his gun out of the holster and moved carefully towards the container. When he peeked around the corner, he saw a cat and a dust bin.

"Dammit." He sighed and holstered his gun.

He called dispatch had asked for backup to the harbor. In case the murderer was still there, Mac could use the extra help. He tried calling Stella, but she didn't pickup. That either meant that she was busy keeping Sheldon alive, or something had happened that made her so shocked that she couldn't answer. He hoped it was the first one.

**-I-**

"Come on Sheldon stay with me!" Stella shouted.

She was doing chest compressions on him. He had lost his pulse ten minutes ago. Stella was angry, both at the killer who had shot her friend, but also at the paramedics. They hadn't arrived yet, and Stella knew that if they didn't soon. Sheldon would die.

"Come on, Sheldon. Don't die one me!"

Stella had tears falling down her cheeks. Sheldon was one of her best friends. A guy that was always there for anyone. And who never failed you. He understood more then anyone thought, but never pushed anyone to say something. He wanted nothing more then to help. And he always did, when he believed it was for the right reasons.

"Please, Sheldon!"

The door burst open and two paramedics arrived. They immediately pushed Stella gently aside, to work on Sheldon. He was bleeding a lot from his back, but they couldn't pull the arrow out. It had to be done in surgery. One paramedics got the paddles ready, while the other one put a tube down Sheldon's throat. Stella watched in horror as the paramedic brought the paddles down on Sheldon's chest and pushed. Sheldon's body jerked, but he still had no pulse.

"Charge 300." The paramedic said.

One again, Sheldon's body jerked. But no pulse. The paramedics put the paddles away and started doing chest compressions again. He did thirty and then used the paddles again. Officers started arriving, no one said anything. They just watched as Sheldon did not respond to the treatment he was getting. Stella suddenly realized that Sheldon was lying in front of her. Dead. He had no pulse, and couldn't breath on his own. He was dead. But the had to live again. She couldn't let him die.

"Clear!"

This time Sheldon got a faint pulse! Stella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her tears were now happy tears. Sheldon was put on his stomach on a stretcher, and carefully lifted in to the ambulance. There was no room for Stella in it. So instead she went after with an officer. On her way to the hospital she called Mac, Lindsay and Angell and told them what had happened. Danny and Sands were most likely in an airplane at the moment, so they wouldn't have their cell phones on. Instead she'd call them later.

Sheldon was lying in the ambulance, he couldn't breath on his own, but he had a faint pulse. He wasn't awake, even though his unconscious mind kept replaying the moment before he lost his pulse. Getting shot had happened so fast, but the events after that seemed to take several hours. He heard Mac yell for Stella, but once Stella appeared in his mind, he could see her talking, but not hear it. Then everything started back at being shot again.

**-I-**

**18:30**

Lindsay had never argued with Mac before. But this time she had refused to budge. And as a result, Mac who was still shaken buy what he had seen at the harbor, had allowed her to process the scene where Sheldon got shot. The apartment that the murderer had been in, had been checked. Don was not in there. Which meant that the guy had another place. As Lindsay stepped out of her car, she could see several female officer look at her with concerned eyes. Ready to help at any time, if she seemed to have problem with anything. She had noticed how officers she had never even met tended to be gentle with her, just because she was pregnant.

"I know I'm pregnant people, but I'm alright." She smiled at the officers. They seemed to relax a bit.

Dt. Angell met Lindsay outside the apartment. She looked with sad eyes at the blood pool on the floor. Lindsay had never really reacted before at how much blood could be found on a crime scene. But know she suddenly wondered if there was anything left in Sheldon's body.

"Any news?" Angell asked.

Lindsay shook her head. All they knew was that Sheldon was alive and in surgery. The doctors believed that there was a risk that one wrong move could make Sheldon paralyzed for the rest of his life. But that was it. Stella was on her way back to the crime scene. They surgery would take at least twelve hours.

"If we're lucky, there are fibers left from the arrow in the letter slot. It's not easy shooting an arrow through a small space like that." Lindsay sighed and checked the letter slot.

Angell watched. He patience running on thin ice. But she tried not to let it show. She was worried about her boyfriend, and Sheldon. If Danny and Sands didn't get any information from the widow of Mr. Howard. Then the team were back at square one.

"I have some wooden fibers here." Lindsay said.

Angell sighed in relief, "Please tell me you can match the fibers to a specific arrow."

"Yeah, I will be able to match it to a specific tree and from there find out which type of arrows that are made by it."

"And hopefully find someone who is selling it." Angell said, "Good."

Stella arrived and nodded her greeting to Lindsay and Angell.

"Where is Mac?" Angell asked.

"Still at the harbor. He and several officers and checking the whole area." Stella said, "I'll go to the alley and check for more evidence."

Lindsay nodded and watched Stella leave.

**-I-**

**18:40**

Don opened his eyes, when he felt someone tapping his shoulders. He looked up into the eyes of the murderer. He held a big knife in his hand.

"I don't know if I'll still be able to keep my time schedule. So I'm speeding up a bit. Cutting you know instead of later." The guy smirked.

Don noticed that he seemed nervous and afraid. Something had happened, that had made the murdered realize that maybe he wasn't as good as he thought. Hopefully he had run into a cop, maybe even someone in the team.

"Why?" Don asked, "I'm already hurt."

Don was slurring, like a drunk man. He couldn't see clearly and everything was spinning for him. The guy seemed to think about it. He had actually hit Don in the head with a hammer, so Don was not likely to get up and run. He might even have to kill him in a different way.

"Alright, for now. You're safe." The guy said and left.

Don nodded, and closed his eyes. He felt nauseous and laid on his side, in case he had to throw up. He could hear the guy moving around in another room. Don suddenly threw up. He felt as if he was choking. The guy came back into the room and helped breath. He held up his head and even gave him some water.

"Thanks." Don slurred.

The guy laughed and then slapped Don across the face.

"You ruined my carpet!" The guy growled and wrapped his hands around Don's throat.

Don kicked as much as he could, but his body was already exhausted. He could see the killer's smirk as he tightened his grip. Don pleaded the guy with his eyes to stop.

"This will teach of you not to puke on my carpet." The guy said and released his grip.

Don gasped and couched. He had had trouble breathing before, but now he wasn't sure if his windpipe even worked anymore. He closed his eyes and coughed.

_Please, somebody save me. _He thought, before darkness overtook him once more.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday the 27th July. 05:30**

Stella rubbed her tired eyes as she opened the balcony door. Mac was sitting with his back towards her. She knew he was worried about Don and Sheldon. Who wasn't? But she also suspected that something else was bothering him. Mac and several officers had searcher through New York the entire day and night for the man who had shot Sheldon. They understood early that he had to have another place where he kept Don. And Mac had lost track of the guy, so he was now missing. Mac was blaming himself for losing the guy, he never lost a suspect! Well, almost never.

Stella and Lindsay had collected a wooden fiber, two different shoeprints and a coffee cup. Now normally the team would have processed the evidence right away. But once Stella and Lindsay got back to the lab, Sinclair had taken them off the case and replaced them with the night shift. Therefore Stella and the team had no idea what the evidence was telling them. Mac had been furious when he had found out, but been unable to stop Sinclair. However, he had a plan on how to get information about the case. Danny and Sands, had traveled somewhere, on Rhode Island, where their phones were disconnected. Stella had tried calling them all night, with no luck.

Stella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Mac Taylor was her boyfriend. Sometimes that felt weird. They had been friends for so long and then suddenly fallen in love with each other. Stella knew that their friendship made their relationship stronger.

"Mac, you need to sleep." Stella said.

"I know." Mac sighed, "You want to know why I lost the suspect?"

"That's easy. Because the harbor is big and tricky, and because he had a head start." Stella smiled slightly.

Mac sighed and shook his head. He hoped she wouldn't think he was crazy.

"I saw James Wess." He said.

Stella gaped at him. James was dead. And Mac wasn't exactly known for having seen dead people before. Se knew it had to be an effect from when he had been kidnapped. He still suffered from nightmares and Stella had heard of people who though they sometimes was their kidnaper on the streets. Even though the person was dead.

"It happens Mac." Stella said soothingly.

"Stella he was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I froze. I've never froze before. If our suspect had seen me, he could have killed me." Mac sighed.

"But he didn't. Mac, maybe this was a one time thing."

"I sure hope so." Mac said.

Stella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to talk to the night shift today." Mac said, "I want access to me lab."

"Don't be too hard on them Mac. Remember that it's Sinclair who put them there." Stella said.

"Play nice?" Mac asked, grinning.

"Play nice. Now let's get some sleep." Stella smiled and dragged Mac to the bedroom.

She then waited for him to fall asleep, which didn't take very long. Then she curled up in his arms and closed her eyes.

**-I-**

**08:15**

The night shift had refused to let Mac in to the lab, in fear of Sinclair. Sid was the only one still allowed in the lab of the team. And when he was coming in for a new day's work. He took a little walk through the lab. There were only two lab techs in the lab at the moment. They didn't see Sid. Sid was wearing a small camera on his jacket. Mac had asked him to walk through the labs and look at the evidence, and make sure that the camera recorded it, so that Mac could take photos. Stella didn't like the idea of snooping in their own lab, but Mac had insisted. Sid walked through the labs and looked at lab reports that the night shift had forgotten to put away. Mac snapped photos all the time. Sid was so busy snooping that he bumped into Adam. Adam raised his eyebrows at Sid.

"Sid, this isn't the morgue." Adam said.

"I know, I'm doing a little mission for Mac." Sid whispered.

"I'm doing it for Lindsay." Adam chuckled, "I have a camera."

"So do I." Sid smiled, "Wave for Mac."

Adam waved and Sid waved for Lindsay. While they boys were talking about their mission, Mac called Lindsay, who had come up with the same idea as Mac. The two of them decided to let Adam and Sid continue on their own, the more photos the two of them collected the better. Once the night shift started arriving after only a few hours of sleep, Sid and Adam ended their mission and went to the morgue.

"While you're here, maybe I can teach you a thing or two about dead bodies." Sid grinned.

Adam shook his head, "No thanks."

"Alright." Sid grinned as he started his saw to cut open the chest of a john doe.

Adam shook his head and quickly left the morgue. He had both his and Sid's camera with him, so he could take it to Mac's apartment, where Lindsay, Stella and Mac would be waiting for him.

**-I-**

Danny and Sands knocked on the door to a house, that looked like it would collapse if you poked it. Sands decided to try and poke the house just for fun, and what do you know! The house didn't collapse.

"Hello?" Danny asked, as he pushed the door opened slightly, "Anybody home?"

Sands followed Danny inside the house. If you could call it that. The interior of the house looked just as bad as the outside. And the wall towards the backyard was actually missing.

"Does anybody actually live here?" Sands asked, "Bird shit, was is that the new wall paint?"

Danny shook his head, Sands liked to make comments sometimes. Mostly because he was bored out of his mind. Danny and Sands had gone around all yesterday evening looking for someone who was willing to talk about Mrs. Piper Howard. People in the town acted as if she didn't exist. The town was a small town, where everybody knew each other, it was called Little Ville, and it lived up to it's name. To get from one side of the town to the other took less then 15 minutes. And they had their own police, called Little Cops. The Little Ville, PD was a house with four desks and six cops. And the worst crime they had ever investigated was five dead squirrels, that a seven year old boy had beaten to death when he was angry.

And some of the towns people, most of the over 60, made it clear that they didn't like City People. They seemed to think Danny and Sands were trying to prove themselves better then everybody else, though that was completely wrong. So Danny and Sands decided to drive around in town and look for the worst house they could find. If people didn't know Piper Howard, or pretended that they didn't know, she probably didn't live in the nicest house either. She had to be living on the outside. And she was. Her house was up on a small hill, and totally deserted.

"Anybody home? Hello?" Danny asked.

He heard movement coming from the basement. He unholstered his gun and opened the basement door. Carefully and silently he walked down the stairs. Sands followed close behind.

"NYPD. We just want to talk, Mrs. Howard." Danny said, as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

The light turned on and an old woman appeared in front of Danny, she was holding a rifle, aimed at him.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Just talk." Sands said.

"About what?"

"Your husband." Danny said.

The woman lowered the rifle and sighed. She put the rifle on her washing machine and nodded for Sands and Danny to follow her into her dining room.

"You live down in the basement?" Sands asked.

"Yeah, that way, all those punks can do whatever they want to my house, without hurting me."

"So you are Piper Howard?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I married Gary Howard when I was 18 years old, and he was 22. Stupid of me." Piper sighed.

"Why?" Sands asked.

"Well, we didn't love each other for more then five months. After that we started hating each other. But we had a son after many years. He is 24 now."

"What's his name?" Sands asked, he noticed that she son was born the same year as the murders had started.

"Wait, are you here to talk shit about my son or my husband?"

"None of them. We want to know things about your husband and maybe you can help us find your son." Danny said.

"Well, my husband was a mean bastard. I didn't know he liked to kill people until he had already done it for five years. He said Friday the 13th was an unlucky day, and he would make it unlucky for 13 people, every year. Then the idiot died." Piper said, "Gary drove himself to death."

"Where is he buried?" Sands asked.

"Out on my backyard." Piper sighed, "He was a killer. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted my son to grow up with his daddy. You see Gary was a good father, but a terrible husband. Once he got drunk he used to beat the crap out of me. After a while, I started drinking and got arrested for driving under the influence."

"That was how we found you." Danny said, "Do you know what your son is doing?"

"He's a cleaner at a company or something. That was what he told me when he called two weeks ago. He is an adult, and doesn't want his mom to interfere with his life anymore. Which is why he moved to NY." Piper said.

"What is his name?" Sands asked.

"My son?" Piper asked, "His name is Larry Howard."

Danny nodded, before he had the chance to open his mouth, Sands was already sending a text message with the name to Mac.

"Did he ever find out what he father had done?" Danny asked.

"No, at least not by me. I don't think he knows at all." Piper said.

She started feeling uneasy. She understood that something had to be wrong with her son.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Larry?" She asked.

"Did he ever show a crazy interest in his father's…work?" Danny asked.

"No, he never knew anything of it." Piper said, "Now tell me what is going on!"

"Mrs. Howard, your son is continuing his father's work." Sands said.

Piper gaped at him. All color drained her face, and she looked like she had seen a ghost. The last thing she wanted was for her son to become the evil man his father had been. She couldn't believe that Larry had found out about Gary, and stared doing the same thing.

"Is there anyway, he could have found out? Maybe when you weren't home." Sands asked.

"Gary kept a diary. But…" Piper said, "I kept it locked away in the safe over there."

Piper pointed a blue safe. Danny saw that it was code lock. Larry could easily have spied on his mother and seen the code.

"He must have seen the code, when I opened it so put some money in there, for his future." Piper sighed, "Dammit Larry."

"Do you have any idea what your son's address is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure. Linton Street, 14." Piper sighed, "Please don't kill him."

"We won't. Thank you." Danny said sincerely before leaving the house with Sands.

"Wait! Here, the diary." Piper said and gave the diary to Danny.

"Thank you." Danny said, and then left with Sands.

They quickly called for a taxi and then drove towards the airport.

"Danny, I've received several text messages to call Mac." Sands said, "Apparently something has happened."

"Well, we're still out of reach, it's a miracle that we can even send text messages." Danny sighed, "We'll call from a payphone at the airport."

"She was helpful." Sands said."Yeah, thank God for that. But it has to be terrible for her. First her husband, and now her son."

Sands nodded in agreement. For him the job was actually over, he had closed the original cases. Gary Howard was the Jason Voorhees killer, and 182 victims could rest in peace. Yet, Sands couldn't bring himself to leave the case now. He had to help, to bring peace to the new victims. Once the guys arrived at the airport, Sands ordered tickets back to New York, while Danny found a pay phone.

_"Taylor."_ Mac answered.

"Mac, it's Danny. We have the address to the son, and Gary Howard's diary." Danny said.

_"Great, we have been closed out from the lab, but we sent Adam and Sid in with cameras, so we got photos of lab reports and evidence." Mac sighed, "What's the address?"_

"Linton Street, 14."

_"That's the crime scene."_ Mac sighed, _"That's the place where Sheldon…"_

"Sheldon?"

_"Danny, Sheldon was shot with an arrow. Through a letter slot, he's fine for now, but is unconscious at the hospital. And the crime scene is at Linton Street 14. I will tell you more when you get home."_

Danny was in shock. His best friend was at the hospital.

_"Danny?"_

"Um, yeah. Alright, We'll be there in a couple of hours." Danny said and hung up.

Danny sank down a bench. He should have been there when Sheldon got shot, not up in a plane. Yet, deep inside himself, he knew he could have made no difference. It was now up to the doctors and Sheldon himself, to fight.

Sands sat down next to him, and looked confused at him. Danny filled him in.

"Well, then I guess you will be glad to hear, that we our flying out of here in thirty minutes." Sands said.

"Yeah, I am glad to hear that." Danny sighed.

He really missed New York, and he really missed Lindsay, and their baby.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Mac, Stella, Adam, Lindsay and Angell were seated around a round table, with pictures of the evidence and lab reports in front of them. They had all checked through all the photos.

"Okay, so the wooden fiber has been matched to an arrow made of maple. And only one guy sells this." Stella said, "Aaron Mast."

"And Aaron Mast died four months ago, he was hit by a bus." Angell said, "So his store has been left un attended since. Several break in have been reported."

"And our guy, Larry Howard, is one of them who broke in and stole arrows and a bow." Lindsay said.

"Exactly. It seems as night shift had completely ignored the blood sample we found." Mac said, looking at a photo of a lab report.

"And they matched one of the shoeprints to a sneaker. Nike." Stella said, "And Flack doesn't wear Nike."

Angell shook her head, "And it seems if the coffee cup was just filled with coffee."

"So what do we do?" Adam asked.

"Adam, are you allowed in the lab?" Mac asked.

"No, but Sid still is." Adam smiled, "If we hock him up with a camera again and a head phone, I can tell him how to work my computer."

"And what are we looking for?" Angell asked.

"Larry Howard." Mac smiled, "Adam get everything read, Stella call Sid."

Everybody jumped when Mac's phone rang. He chuckled and answered it.

"Taylor." He said, "What?… okay, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Sheldon's sister is at the hospital, she's trying to get the doctors to turn off the life support." Mac said, standing up and hurrying for the door. Angell followed him.

"Sheldon's doesn't have a sister." Stella said to Lindsay.

"So is trying to kill Sheldon?" Lindsay asked.

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday 27****th**** July. 13:00**

Mac and Angell rushed into the hospital and in the elevator, towards the ICU. Sheldon could already be dead, all the woman would have to do was to persuade the doctor that she was indeed Sheldon's sister. Once the elevator stopped at the ICU, Mac and Angell ran outside in the hallway. A nurse stopped them.

"Whoa! Hold on Dt.!" She said, "The sister is in the waiting area, I called security."

"Thank you." Mac panted.

"I knew something was wrong. Her last name is Hawkes, but she white, I mean Mr. Hawkes is not." The nurse said, "She's acting nervous and is waiting for you, with Dr. Victor Carter."

Mac and Angell nodded and went towards the waiting area. The woman avoided eye contact with the Dt., as soon as she saw them. The Dr. looked confused at everybody. One minute he was telling the sister that Sheldon would probably survive, and then one minute later, a security guard takes her to the waiting area and tells her that the police are on their way.

"What's going on?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Dr., this woman, whoever she is, is not the sister of your patient Hawkes." Angell said.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Natalie Hawkes. 27 years old, and works as a teacher." Natalia sighed, "I know I seem nervous, but that's because I'm in the system for driving over the speed limit."

"Alright. What is your brother's name?" Mac asked, he had a feeling that this was all simply a misunderstanding.

"Simon Hawkes." Natalia said, "Like the person that the papers wrote about. Simon got shot with an arrow."

Angell sighed and started laughing. Natalia and Dr. Carter looked confused at her. Angell and Mad had both thought that the killer had sent someone to finish Sheldon off, and it all turned out to be a misunderstanding.

"Look, the papers wrote that an S. Hawkes had been shot with an arrow." Natalia said confused.

Mac had read the paper, and knew that it said, Dt. S. Hawkes. Natalia must have missed the Dt., part. Unless of course her brother was a cop too.

"Is your brother a cop?" Mac asked.

"No." Natalia said.

"Then you got the wrong S. Hawkes." Mac said, "The man you tried to turn off the life support for is names Sheldon Hawkes."

Natalia seemed to doubt Mac, so Mac decided to show her instead. He led her into Sheldon's room. Something he almost regretted, as the sight of Sheldon lying with tubes in his body and bandaged made his eyes water. He hadn't been to see Hawkes yet, so he wasn't prepared for the sight of his friend lying injured on a hospital bed.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Natalia said, "I thought…"

"It's okay." Angell said, "We understand."

"Well, thank you for clearing everything up. I have to call my brother." Natalia said and excused herself.

Angell noticed how Mac had gone off to la-la-land. She understood why. She also wanted to cry when she saw Sheldon, but she held it in.

"Mac?" She asked.

"Give me a minute." Mac said, he walked closer to the bed, while Angell left the room, to give him some privacy.

Mac grabbed Sheldon's hand. It had only been a few months since he had been at the hospital the last time. And here he was again, poor Sheldon. The last thing Sheldon needed was another recovery to go through.

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Mac whispered, "Get better soon."

With that said, Mac left the room. Angell waited for him outside. The two of them left to get back to the apartment.

**-I-**

**13:30**

Mac and Angell raised the eyebrows in confusion as they entered Mac's apartment. There was a woman pacing in the kitchen, she was crying and Lindsay was doing her best in calming her down.

"Lindsay's mother, Joan." Stella explained as Mac and Angell joined her in the living room.

They could hear Joan talking about being so lonely. Something had very obviously happened. And of course they were a little curious in finding out what it was.

"Mac, Sid is hocked up with a camera now. He's ready to search on my computer for info on Larry Howard." Adam said.

"Tell him to wait just a little while, I won't be able to concentrate while that woman is crying." Mac said, and looked at Joan.

She was still pacing, and Lindsay sighed as she tried grabbing her mother's arms and guide her to a chair. Lindsay gave Mac an apologetic look. She had no idea how her mother had found out their little hiding place, but now she was here, and it was obvious to Lindsay, that her father had left his mother. Sooner then he had said he would.

"He left me." Joan cried, "Why?"

"Oh mom, he will tell you why." Lindsay sighed, "Please sit down."

Joan didn't hear her as she kept on crying and pacing. She couldn't understand why she had been left alone by the man she loved the most. She couldn't survive on her own. Lindsay knew this would be the ultimate test for Joan. To live on her own, take care of a house on her own. Lindsay would have loved to help, but she lived in NY and was not about to pack up her stuff and move back to Montana. Her life was here with Danny, and the team. After a while, Lindsay managed to make her mother sit down, Joan cried for a few more minutes. Before falling asleep at the kitchen table. Lindsay joined the others in the living room.

"Okay, Sid go ahead." Adam said in to a microphone.

"_Alright, Larry Howard was it?" _Sid asked.

"That's correct." Adam said.

Everybody waited for a while longer before Sid said he had found something.

"_He lives at Linton Street 14. " _Sid said.

"Yeah, we know. That's our crime scene." Adam said.

"_Well, he also owns a place at Central Park, right across the street."_ Sid said, _"Jacob's Street 3. With Terry Walters."_

"How did you find that out?" Mac asked.

"_Well it says here that Terry Walters got arrested for assault five years ago, he was released in court. And well, it also says that Larry Howard co-owns that place. I guess Larry's named popped up because he shares an apartment with a criminal." _Sid said.

"You have no idea how good this is." Mac said, "Thanks Sid."

Mac, Angell and Stella stood up and got ready to move. They called dispatch and told them to head for Jacob's Street 3. Maybe they would finally get Don back, and arrest their killer.

**-I-**

Larry looked down at his victim. Don looked right back up. What no one on the team had even though of was that Larry had started listening to the police radios. He knew that they were coming to his apartment. So he had to get rid of his victim, and then escape, he only had a few minutes to do that.

"Time to die." Larry smirked, as he grabbed Don's collar and lifted him up.

Don groaned in pain. Everything was spinning for him. He couldn't make his feet lift up and walk. Larry growled as he had to drag Don, to the front door. He opened it and pushed Don down the stairs.

"Run." He told him, "Towards Central Park."

Don shook his head. He knew that if he moved he would be shot with an arrow, and he really didn't feel like dying that way. Larry growled and kicked Don at the ribs. Don groaned and gasped for air. But he still didn't move.

"Alright." Larry sighed, and lifted Don up over his shoulder.

He started walking up, towards the roof. His victim would die, one way or the other. When he heard footsteps in in stairs he walked faster. The police had arrived quickly. Once up on the roof, Larry blocked the door, with a big chair he had brought up earlier. It was either from the roof or his window that he shoot his victims. Depending on how much view he needed.

"Run!" Larry growled and pushed Don towards the roof, on the building to the right.

Don shook his head. Larry ignored him, while he peeked over the edge. He could see cops standing outside the building. Don saw his chance of getting free. He stood up and ran towards Larry. He yelled as he pushed him over the edge. However, Larry managed to grab both Don and the edge of the roof. Don was now hanging on for dear life, holding onto Larry's legs. Larry grinned and started shaking his legs.

"Mac!" Don yelled as loud as he could.

Down on the ground everybody looked up to see their colleague and the murdered hanging over the edge of the roof.

"We're coming up, Don!" Mac yelled, "Hang on!"

"Why do people always say that? It's not like you're going to let go." Larry muttered.

"Please, you don't have to kill people. Climb up." Don said.

"With you hanging on me? How strong do you think I am?" Larry asked, sighing.

Don groaned. He was in pain, and he hated heights. He looked down and saw that it was a long way down. He would never survive if he fell. Stella had called fire rescue. They were on their way with a big mattress to save Don if he fell. Mac was on his way up to the roof, together with several officers. Once they reached the door out on the roof, they noticed that it was blocked by something. They started kicking and banging on the door.

"If they get out here, I will let go." Larry said, as he heard the banging on the door.

Don was really scared. The only reason he was still alive, was because Larry wouldn't let go. Larry didn't want to die, unless he felt it was necessary, and so far it wasn't. Mac growled and managed to finally get the door open. Not all the way up, but enough for him to squeeze through. Fire rescue arrived, and managed to blow up the mattress just, as Mac jumped forward to the edge to grab Larry's hands. And just as Mac touched his hands, Larry let go and fell.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday 27****th**** July. 14:00**

Don was rushed into the ER. His head was bleeding from where he had been hit in the head. In the fall, he had landed on the mattress that the fire workers had managed to put under the them just in time. Stella was right behind Don's gurney. Trying to keep up the doctors and nurses. Mac was still at the house, with Angell. And they were searching for their missing killer, Larry Howard. It had been quite amazing actually, how Larry had grabbed the bars of a balcony, on the third floor. And managed to lift himself over the railing and run through the apartment and out. He had several officers right behind him, but once again Larry had a head-start, so Mac and the other officers fought hard to keep up with him. Danny and Sands were on their way to the hospital, as was Lindsay and Adam. Stella was stopped from entering the ER room, she had to wait outside, and just watch as doctors and nurses, worked hard to save her friend. When Don had landed on the mattress, his head wound had started bleeding very much. The doctors were trying to stop the blood flow.

"Stella!" Danny called from the end of the hallway, he ran to her with Sands close behind.

"Danny." Stella greeted quietly.

Together the three of them, watched as Don went into cardiac arrest. A doctor started doing chest compressions, and then after a minute or two, he'd stop and use the paddles instead. Don's body jerked, but nothing happened.

Danny was pacing, he couldn't stand and watch his friend die. When the doctors had been trying to save Don for six minutes, Danny couldn't take it anymore. He rushed inside the room and grabbed Don's hand.

"Don, you can't die! If you die, who is going to be the uncle of my child?" Danny asked and fought against the doctors, who tried pulling him away.

"Don, don't do this, to anyone of us! Not Angell, not me, no one." He said, and lost his grip of Don's hand.

The doctors dragged him out of the room, and told him to stay outside. Stella gently patted Danny's shoulder.

Don's body jerked again, and this time… he got a pulse! Danny smiled, and noticed how all the nurses were looking at him. He shrugged.

"I guess you talking to him worked." Sands said.

Danny sighed and went with Stella and Sands to the waiting area. They new that was where they would be told to wait anyway. And they would have to wait for a long time. They saw Don being wheeled passed them, towards the OR. A doctor stopped next to them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Julius Cunham, I'm in charge of Dt. Flack." Julius said, and shook hands with Danny and Stella, "Dt. Flack has lost a lot of blood, and has internal bleedings inside his skull, we're going to do everything we can to repair it. And pray that he doesn't get any brain damage."

"What are his chances?" Stella asked.

She wanted to hear that Don had the best chances in the world, that nothing could go wrong. But she didn't hear that.

"He has 30 percent chance to make it through surgery." Julius said sadly, "But we have the best surgeons working on him."

Stella and Danny nodded. Stella felt stupid to have asked that question.

"He'll live." Danny said, as if he knew what Stella was feeling, "He'll make it."

Stella had to smile at the certainty in Danny's voice. It didn't matter how low Don's chances were, Danny knew he would make it. He would never stop believing that.

**-I-**

**16:30**

Mac growled and kicked the wall next to him. Thirty cops following one guy, and yet Larry managed to disappear. How was that possible? Angel sat on the ground. Just as angry as him. All thirty cops were tired of course. They had been running for over an hour, and now they suddenly had nowhere else to run. Because Larry, their killer, had mysteriously vanished. Danny had called and asked what he could do. Mac had told him to process the apartment were Don had been kept.

"How the hell did we loose him?" Mac asked, angry.

Angell shrugged, she had no idea. No one did.

"Didn't anyone see where he went?" Mac asked.

Everybody shook their heads. Larry must have been a long distance runner, because he never seemed to be able to stop running or even get tired. Mac sighed, and sat down next to Angell. He gave her a friendly hug.

"We'll find him." Mac said, "I know we will.

"So do I." Angell sighed.

Mac cursed as his phone rang. He thought hard about stepping on it, when he saw that it was Sinclair who was calling.

"Taylor." He answered, "What? You won't take him anywhere! I'm on my way."

Mac hang up and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Angell asked.

"Sinclair found out that Sid was wired up in the lab, to give us information about the case. He's threatening to put Sid in jail."

Angell stood up and followed Mac to his car. Together they drove towards the lab. Then they stormed in to an interrogation room. Sinclair smirked evilly as Mac grabbed his collar. Sid was sitting by a table in the middle of the room.

"Taylor, you do realize that I am your superior?" Sinclair smirked.

"It doesn't mean anything to me." Mac growled, "Let him go."

"He gave information to you about the case. I took you and your team off the case." Sinclair growled.

Mac let go of him.

"I wired him up. You can't take us off the case, this is my case!" Mac growled, "My team collected and processed the evidence, and therefore it's my team's case. And as the boss, I have to work with the case too."

"You're suspended." Sinclair said.

Angell gasped, and put her hand on Mac's shoulder, just in case Mac would try to beat Sinclair up. Mac just glared at Sinclair.

"Suspended?" He asked.

"That's right. Suspended until I say that you can come back."

Mac smirked evilly. He had a plan. He knew that if he talked to Sinclair's boss, things would sort out. Sinclair's boss was a good man. And he never cared what rank someone had, if he felt that they hadn't done anything wrong, he always helped.

"Are you okay Sid?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are you taking him?" Mac asked Sinclair.

"To a holding cell." Sinclair smirked.

Mac nodded and left. He had some things to deal with. Angell looked after him, confused. She asked if she was allowed to take Sid down to holding.

"Only if an officer comes along." Sinclair said.

Angell nodded. Together with an officer she walked Sid to holding cell. She told him not to worry, because Mac would sort everything out.

**-I-**

**18:00**

"Any word on Don?" Danny asked as Lindsay joined him in the lab.

The night shift had pretended not to see them enter the lab. So therefore Danny and Lindsay were able to process their evidence. Danny had collected black fibers from the room where Don had been, it matched the black fibers collected from the other victims. He had also collected blood from Don, and that was it.

"We can put Don inside the room, and well, we know that Larry lived in that apartment." Danny sighed, "No sign of his room mate Terry Walters."

"That's because Terry Walters is dead. I tried to find him, and well, it turns out he died two weeks ago." Lindsay said.

"One less person to look for. Have you been to see Sheldon yet?" Danny asked.

"No, I will visit him as soon as we're done here."

"We'll, we basically are done. All we can do it to hope that we'll find Larry soon." Danny sighed, "His mother sent us a picture of him, and it's going on the news."

"Good. So let's go visit Sheldon." Lindsay said, and gave Danny a small smile.

**---**

**18:10**

Mac couldn't contain his smirk, as he was able to let Sid out of his cell. Sinclair just growled. Mac had talked to Sinclair's boss, and well, Sid no longer had to be in holding and Mac wasn't suspended. But the best part, was that his team was allowed back in the lab.

"Go home Sid." Mac smiled.

Sid nodded and thanked him, before quickly leaving. He didn't regret helping Mac and the team with the case. He never would, no matter what Sinclair did to him. Sid only did what he felt was right, and he never regretted that.

"Well, aren't you happy now?" Sinclair asked.

"I am." Mac smirked, "Never mess with me and my team again."

Mac glared at Sinclair, before leaving the lab. He had much more work to do. Lab reports that needed to be read through and signed. And then he had to eat something, otherwise Stella would not be happy. As he walked into his office, he smiled as he saw Stella sitting on his couch.

"Hi Mac." She smiled.

"Hi Stella, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you with your paperwork." She said, and sat down on the chair across his desk.

Mac smiled and sat down on the other side of the desk. He gave her a bit of paperwork, before beginning to read through it all himself. Every now and then he glanced at Stella. He loved her with every cell of his body, and even though he might have a hard time expressing his feelings to her, he was pretty sure she knew how much he loved her. He glanced down at her belly. Twins, they were having twins. Once year ago, Mac could never have imagined himself as a father, now that thought was becoming better and better, and he looked forward to see Stella with a big belly, and to actually hold two children. His children. Their children.

"Well, well, well, working hard are we?" Larry asked, as he stood in the office doorway, with a gun aimed at Stella.

Mac stood up.

"Sit down Dt." Larry said, "And take out your gun."

Mac obeyed, even though he hated it.

"Put it on the floor." Larry smirked, "And you too." Larry said to Stella.

Stella nodded and did was she was told.

Larry closed the office door and walked closer to Stella. He pointed the gun at her pregnant stomach. Mac was surprised to see that.

"She's pregnant." Larry smirked, "I know it, because you kept on glancing at her belly all the time. If you wanted to fuck her, you would have checked out her breasts."

Mac glared at Larry. He didn't care what happened to him. Larry could do whatever he wanted to him, just as long as he didn't hurt Stella.

"Why don't you aim that gun at me?" Mac asked.

"Because I need you to do as I say, and now you will because you don't want your girlfriend get injured." Larry smirked.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday 27****th**** July. 18:15**

Mac glared at Larry. He finally stood face to face with the man who had almost killed two of his team members and friends. And he was now threatening the one person Mac couldn't live without. For that, Larry would have to pay.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

He hated obeying a criminal, a murderer. But he would do all he could to keep Stella safe.

"I want you to listen." Larry said, "I found my father's diary one day. At first I was shocked at what kind of a man he had been. But then I was… fascinated. I mean this one man was able to kill 13 people on just one day, and he loved every minute of it."

"You wanted to try the same." Mac said.

"Exactly."

"But you're not good enough to keep up with your father's work." Mac snorted.

Larry gave him a death glare, and grabbed Stella's hair. Mac saw the warning and nodded. He would say no more.

Larry smirked at him. He had power. It was possible that he might not leave the lab alive, but that was a risk he was willing to take. But he could at least leave after making a bit of damage. What Larry didn't see was Lindsay and Danny walking in the hallway behind him. Mac glanced at them, without trying to make Larry see them. Lindsay and Danny were talking to each other, they didn't see Larry in Mac's office.

"You see the people I killed were arrogant assholes, who didn't appreciate life." Larry said, "And I made them appreciate life, just before they died."

"How did you get them all to run in a specific direction?" Mac asked.

"I told them I wouldn't kill them if they ran that way. And they were stupid enough to believe it."

Stella had cautiously reached inside her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. She carefully called Angell. Hoping that she would pick up and hear what was being said. Stella prayed that Larry wouldn't notice what she was doing.

"My father killed all sorts of people, arrogant, innocent, you name it. I'm better, I chose people who actually deserved to be put through hell."

"And what about Don Flack?" Mac asked.

Larry smirked, "Wrong person at the wrong place. I wasn't out after him, but he noticed me and tried to help. I had to take someone, so I took him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to listen to me. I want someone to listen to me, and what better person then the man who is leading the investigation, but freezes when it gets though."

Mac looked surprised at Larry. He must have seen him at the harbor.

"Oh yes, I saw you." Larry smirked, "What did you see?"

Mac didn't answer. So Larry slapped Stella across the face.

"What did you see?" Larry asked again.

"I saw a man who tried to kill me a few months ago." Mac admitted.

He wanted to punch Larry as he saw his satisfied grin. By now Danny and Lindsay had already left the lab, no one else was there except Mac, Stella and Larry.

"Do you suffer from nightmares?" Larry asked.

Mac nodded. It was obvious that Larry wanted to tell him in person why he continued his father's work, yet he also wanted Mac to be embarrassed. And Larry was succeeding so far.

"Pity." Larry chuckled, "Poor little Dt."

"You came here to make me listen, why didn't you run away instead?" Mac asked.

Larry thought for a second, as if he didn't know it himself.

"Because I won't be able to leave this city. Every cop knows what I look like." Larry said, "And before I go to jail or die, I want the city to see me."

Mac frowned at the choice of words. The city. Mac got a feeling that Larry had planned something else. Something would happen and Mac and Stella wouldn't be able to prevent it, since they were being held hostage.

"What have you done?" Mac asked.

Larry laughed evilly. Oh, he was going to make sure that the city knew that there was a maniac in town. Larry wasn't about to go down without making his presence known.

"Just a little bit of fireworks." Larry chuckled.

Stella and Mac looked at each other. Fireworks meant a bomb. But NY was big, and Mac was pretty sure that Larry had put a timer on the bomb. At anytime, anywhere an explosion would rock the city.

"You know, people need killers around them." Larry said, "It keeps them on edge, keeps them scared. And it makes them realize how lucky they are that they're still alive."

"Are you trying to tell me that what you did was right?" Mac asked.

"No, but I had the right reason."

"Murder is never right, no matter what the motive is." Mac growled.

Larry wasn't too happy to hear that, he yanked Stella's head back, and she let out a cry of pain. Mac stepped forward to help, but as Larry pointed the gun at Stella's head, he stopped.

"Remember to stay there Dt." Larry warned, "Or her brain will be all over this place."

"Take me instead."

"I'm not taking you!" Larry smirked, "What use do I have of you?"

"Because it's me you want to piss off."

"No, what I really want is to piss off the entire nation, but I'm starting with you."

"And you're finishing with me too." Mac growled.

Larry laughed, he then aimed the gun back at Stella's stomach. Stella was scared, but didn't let Larry see it.

**-I-**

Angell was running through the hospital parking lot, like a maniac. Stella had called her, but instead of hearing Stella speak, she had heard a man, who threatened to blow up something in the city. As she reached her car, she saw Lindsay and Danny arrive. Angell had spent several minutes, with the bomb squad checking the hospital for a bomb. But the hospital didn't have one, so Sheldon and Don were safe.

"What's the rush Angell?" Danny asked.

"Stella called me, only she wasn't speaking. I think she and Mac are being held hostage somewhere. There is no one at the lab, so I can't locate the phone signal." Angell said, quietly.

So that her voice wouldn't be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Do you have her on the phone right now?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I don't think the killer knows she's called." Angell said, "It has to be Larry who is with them."

Angell then told Lindsay and Danny about the possible bomb in the city.

"We can't find one bomb in this city. And we tell the citizens about it, it will create a panic." Danny sighed.

"So what do we do?" Lindsay asked.

"We call everyone on the team, except Mac and Stella, since we know where they are." Angell said, "Adam has to get to the lab and find them."

Danny and Lindsay nodded, as they got back inside their car and drove away with Angell. Angell said that she and the bomb squad would check every public building in NY for a bomb, such as the library and so on. Danny and Lindsay were on their way to the PD, as they also called anyone they could think of.

**-I-**

**19:10**

Larry yawned. He was tired. He had after all been on the run for a very long time.

"So, anything you want to say before the fireworks go off?" Larry asked.

"I hope you rot in hell." Mac said.

Larry laughed and shook his head.

"You're like a cowboy from the old movies. Like Dirty Harry." Larry smirked.

"And you're a classical villain." Mac snorted.

Larry nodded. He did see himself as a classical villain. And he loved it. Larry smiled and looked out the window behind Mac. Mac didn't dare to turn around, he was afraid that Larry would take a chance and shoot him if he did. Larry frowned after a while, and checked the time. Mac realized that his expected fireworks hadn't worked as planned.

"Shit!" Larry cursed.

Mac smirked. One less thing to worry about. Larry glared at Mac as he saw his smirk.

"Since my bomb doesn't want to work, I guess I will just have to make my exit out of here a little more special." Larry smirked, and started aiming at different parts of Stella's body.

"Hmm… stomach, no…. head… no, heart… no… yeah, stomach it is." Larry smirked.

"Wait!" Mac said, "Shoot me!"

Larry smirked at him. He knew Mac would say that. Larry shook his head and got ready to shoot.

**BANG!**

As Larry fell down dead on the floor, he got of a shoot that graced Stella's stomach. Mac rushed to Stella. In the doorway, a very scared Adam stood with his gun aimed at Larry.

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"For what?" Mac asked, as he tried to see if Stella was injured more.

"Mac, it's just a bullet grace." Stella sighed, "I'm okay."

They couple stood up and embraced each other in a tight hug. Adam looked quite shocked at them. It was often that Mac hugged Stella in the lab. Adam lowered the gun and then dropped it on the floor.

"Adam, you saved our lives." Stella smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Danny called and told me that I had to track down your phone, and well, I came here and saw you three." Adam said, "I found a gun and… shot him."

"Good job Adam." Mac said.

"So Angell got my call?" Stella asked.

Adam nodded. He had never killed a man before. Mac patted his shoulder. Adam wasn't a murderer. He was a hero. A few seconds later, Danny and Lindsay rushed through the doors.

"Oh my God, Stella are you alright?" Lindsay asked as she saw the blood on Stella's shirt.

Stella looked down, she had forgotten about her small wound.

"Just a bullet grace." She said.

"Danny did you find a bomb?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, it was at a dumpster site. Larry must have plated the bomb earlier today, some kid found it and threw it the trash, then the garbage truck came by." Danny sighed, "Only damage it caused was to scare the crap out of the people at the dump site."

Mac sighed in relief. He then took Stella to the hospital to get checked over. Danny and Lindsay stayed at the lab, to process the scene. It was finally over, the case was closed. Don and Sheldon were safe, and would recover perfectly.

**-I-**

**Saturday 3****rd**** August. 09:00**

Mac once again looked down at his breakfast. He wasn't hungry. But Stella had made if perfectly clear that she would make him pay if he didn't eat his breakfast. Mac looked at Missy, Stella's cat. She was asleep.

"Mac, you have to put the food in your mouth to be able to eat it." Stella teased.

Mac rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of the cereal and milk. He grimaced and tried not to spit it out. Stella laughed and went to take a shower. Mac swallowed and looked at the cat again. Missy was asleep in the living room, just a few feet away from Mac. He stood up and walked over to her, picked her up and brought her to the kitchen table. Missy yawned and then saw the food. She started eating and Mac smiled at her.

"If Stella had a second cat, this would go a lot faster." Mac chuckled.

He could hear the shower running, and decided to surprise Stella. He left the kitchen, and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door, and peeked inside. Stella couldn't see him. Mac got undressed and slipper inside the shower. He embraced Stella from behind and kissed her neck.

"Mac, breakfast." Stella reminded, though she was happy to share a shower with him.

"This is my breakfast." Mac teased.

Stella laughed and turned around. Mac pinned her against the wall. Happy to finally have some time for each other after a week filled with processing Larry's death, and his apartments. And arguing with Sinclair.

Now he and Stella could concentrate on each other and the babies growing in her belly.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed on this story!**

**I have a summary for the sequel, that I might publish next week.**

_**What does a Satanist, a Catholic and an Atheist have in common? Well, they are all terrorizing NY city with their religious murders. Stella discovers a personal connection between her and one of the murderers. Lindsay is due to give birth soon, and Danny is nervous about it, 24/7. Mac gets the chance to be promoted. And Sheldon falls in love.**_


End file.
